Inconceivable
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: This is my remake of the episode Inconceivable. Olivia gets a blast from the past, someone she thought she would never see again, a daughter she gave up for adoption years ago. Now she has to fight to keep her safe from the people who are after her, as well as confront demons of her own. Its a long fic but not all chapters are that long. E/O. Sequel to this is called Incapacitated
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be starting another story but I can't help it this one is always on my mind, I found out about the new episode of season nine that's due to air, Inconceivable. Ever since all I do when I sit in college is want to write this. SO I figured I need to start writing it before I end up sitting in class writing it when I should be writing about the functions of the kidney's or whatever rubbish it is the teacher is trying to teach us.**

**So like I said this is an idea I had after reading the spoilers, rumours things from the episode Inconceivable. Everyone placed their opinion, some people even blamed the fanfiction boards, so therefore I'm gonna give em' something to blame it on.**

**This is a warning if you want nothing to do with hearing about the new episode then do not read on because this story will be a spoiler. STOP HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT IT SPOILT! **

**Disclaimer****: If they're on SVU then they're not mine.**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Callie help me." Kate pleaded.

Kate was helping her friend Callie to walk. They were being followed by someone and Callie was sick, really sick, she hadn't eaten for days because when she did she threw it up and she was so weak now.

Kate wasn't very tall for her 15 years of age, and Callie was even smaller for her 14 years.

"Callie please help me. Pick your feet up please just try to walk." Kate pleaded again. She kept looking over her shoulder down the alley she couldn't see anyone but she could hear a screeching car getting closer and closer.

"We need to find somewhere to hide." Callie whimpered. She was in a lot of pain.

Kate looked around. Callie was getting heavier and heavier. She spotted a car that had been dumped in the alley and went over to it. She helped put Callie in it. There was a blanket in there so she covered her over slightly with it.

"Stay here okay? You have to stay quiet. I'm gonna try and distract them."

There was no door and the shell that was the car didn't offer much shelter at all, she picked up a big piece of cardboard that was on the floor nearby and stood it up by the car, hoping it would shelter her some.

"I'll be back I promise." She whispered as she ran off.

She ran back down the alley as the car that had been following her turned up. She turned on her heels and ran back the other way. She was fast and kept a good distance between her and the vehicle that was struggling in the small alley.

She came to a wall and jumped up it as high as she could, but she was short and no where near reached the top. She turned to see two people running towards her. She turned and ran another way, the alley was dark and she kept tripping on things, she managed to steady herself each time though before she hit the floor.

She was getting tired. She lived on the streets so months of little food and rest had left her weak too. She saw a dumpster, she looked behind her, the people chasing her couldn't see, she ran and managed to jump up and fall into the dumpster.

She lay down and listened she heard their feet on the ground as they ran past her but kept going. She slowly climbed up she looked and they were gone. On the opposite side of the alley was a fire escape, the ladders where down she could climb up it.

She jumped out of the dumpster and looked in the direction of the alley where the two people had just run down. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the floor. "No get off me, please somebody help." She screamed as loud as she could.

She was kicking her legs and throwing her arms wildly trying to break free.

"Calm down before you hurt my partner." Munch said as he reached them.

"Cool it." Fin told her, not that she listened. "Cool it." He said a little more stern.

Elliot and Olivia ran back down the alley to where they were. They were both pretty out of breath. "Where's your friend?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not telling you. Now let me go." She brought her leg forward then thrust it back it hit Fin's shin with a crunch, he let go of her and fell forward holding his knee. She tried to barge passed Olivia and Elliot but they both got hold of her.

"Please I don't have anything you need, just let me go. Leave us alone." She pleaded with them.

"We're not going to hurt you." Olivia said softly.

"Here take this." The girl said as she took off a gold chain and reluctantly handed it to Olivia. She tried to run off but Elliot grabbed her jacket and held her in place. The three men all looked at Olivia she looked completely confused.

She kept glancing at the necklace then at the girl and back and forth. "Where did you get this?" She asked her.

The girl ignored her she wasn't sure what to say. "I don't have anymore that's it that's all I have, please take it just don't hurt us." She said sounding desperate.

"Who gave this to you?" Olivia asked looking her in the eyes.

"My mother." The girl answered.

"What is it Liv?" Elliot asked.

Olivia held her hand up and let part of the chain drop so they could all she the open heart shaped locket pendent that was attached to it. One side had an old faded picture, the other side had the initials O.B "This was mine. I gave it to my daughter." Olivia confessed.

The guys all looked at her in complete shock and confusion. The girl did the same. Olivia's bottom lip was trembling, there was only one explanation as to why this girl had this.

**TBC**

**This is only short because I want to see if it gets any reviews. If you read it please review and let me know what you think.**

Olivia is shocked when a she and elliot arrest a young girl who claims to be her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was torn on this story because it was just a trial I honestly thought it would get like no reviews but it's actually had quite a few so thanks and here is the next part.**

**Disclaimer****: If they're on SVU then I don't own them.**

**Summary****: (I know I kind of didn't do this in the first part.) A secret that Olivia had kept buried is now out in the open and she has to face up to the fact that a secret is only a lie that stays quiet for so long. Not only does she have to face up to her responsibilities she has to try and get back the trust with her partner and best friend along with the rest of the SVU.**

**Chapter 2**

Kate was sat in the interrogation room her hands where cuffed together and hooked around the chair because otherwise she refused to sit down and was throwing things at anything trying to get out.

The others were all stood in the observation room looking at her through the window. They were all amazed at how much Kate was a miniature version of Olivia. She had chocolate brown hair just like Olivia's, that was pulled back into a scruffy ponytail but some had fallen out and hung around her face.

She had the same great big chocolate eyes that a person could become lost in, their skin was the exact some colour they had the same nose and the same mouth. She just looked like she needed a good bath so you could see through the dirt to see her properly.

Olivia walked in and up to the window. "Warner's coming in to take some blood so she can do a DNA comparison." Cragen told her. He looked at Olivia who glanced at them all for a second before she walked out of the room, Elliot followed her.

"She's the spitting image of Olivia. Looks alone would be more certain than DNA." Munch said. The others looked at him, they got the point he was trying to make but they needed the DNA conformation.

- - - - - - -

Olivia wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She pushed herself up of her knees and stood up in the toilet cubicle. She took a deep breath then flushed the toilet.

She opened the door and stepped out. She paused when she saw Elliot leaning against the sinks. "Is your eyesight playing up again because this is the women's bathroom?" She said as she went to a vacant sink and turned the cold tap on and used the water to rinse the taste of vomit from her mouth.

"We've been partners for a little over nine years and you never told me you had a child." Elliot said. He had so much to say and hoped she would know it and just let him get it all out, he was wrong.

"Just because we're partners doesn't mean you have the right to know everything about me." She said flatly.

He looked at her hurt, yea they were partners but they were, _or so he thought_, best friends and best friends told each other everything. She could tell by his eyes she had hurt him.

"I don't get how you could keep something that big a secret. We've talked about kids and you told me you wanted them how could you not tell me about her?" Elliot said he was so confused.

"It's none of your damn business that's why." She said raising her voice. She grabbed a handful of tissue paper and brushed her face with it.

"Don't raise your voice at me Liv, you owe me an explanation." He said, having unknowingly raised his voice.

"I owe you nothing Elliot. What happens in my life is my business and _she_ has nothing to do with you." Olivia yelled. Her eyes were all glassy from the tears that had filled her eyes and were ready to burst their banks.

"_She_, you mean your daughter?" Elliot stated.

Olivia looked at him for a second, but as her tears burst their banks she knew she had to get out of there. She walked straight past him as she opened the door but Elliot put his hand on it and slammed it shut again.

"Move Elliot..." She kept looking at the door, she knew if she looked into his eyes she would crack and burst into full blown sobs and tell him everything and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet.

"Elliot move away." She said a little more stern.

He didn't budge. "Move your hand." She said getting louder. She pulled on the door handle but he had all his weight resting against the door. "Move Elliot, Elliot get out of the way…" she said gritting her teeth together, trying to hold it together.

"No Liv." He said simply.

"Move..!" She screamed. She turned to face him now. He looked at her tear stained face but still didn't move.

"Son-of-bitch…" She mumbled. She pulled her gun out and pointed it at him. "Move…" she whimpered.

Elliot just looked at her he hardly blinked. "Damn-it Elliot please just let me out." She pleaded, her hands were shaking so bad she couldn't aim her gun properly. "Please move…" She began to say but she was stopped as she began to sob.

She raised her hands up and hid her face behind them. Elliot moved away from the door and peeled her gun from her hand and put it on the sink behind him. She put her hand back to her face as she continued to cry. Elliot put his arm around her neck and pulled her into him, she flew her arms around his back and held tight on to him.

He placed his other arm on her back and rubbed it up and down her back trying to sooth her. "Shh, it's okay…" Elliot told her supportively.

She sounded like she had the hiccups as she cried into his chest. He hated to see her in pain like this but he guessed she had been holding in these tears for years. She continued to cry into his chest, her cries muffled by his clothing.

- - - - - - -

Casey walked in to the observation room. "You guys are gonna love me. The 'back seat rapist' is on his way to 5 consecutive prison sentences. By the time he gets out he'll be walking with sticks. I think it's safe to say my job….is…holy hell who shrunk Liv." She said as she was distracted as she looked into the interrogation room.

"That's not Olivia, that's her daughter." Munch said.

"Is this some sort of birthday prank because you' know you guys are like a week early?" She said.

"This isn't a prank Casey. We picked her up before, along with another girl." Fin said.

Cragen heard a phone ring and went to answer it as Melinda walked in. "Hey. Jeus'luise…" She said sounding as shocked as the others felt as she spotted Kate.

"So where's the other girl?" Casey asked.

"In the hospital…" Fin informed her.

Cragen walked back in. "That was the hospital. The girl just died." They were all shell shocked, they all looked through the window at Kate.

"Who's going to tell her?" Munch asked.

"Me." Olivia said from behind Cragen. They all turned to look at her.

- - - - - - - -

Kate looked up as Olivia walked into the room and shut the door. "I'm surprised you haven't turned the lights off and have some stupidly bright lamp in my face." Kate said angrily.

She was pulling on the cuffs trying to break free from them. "What's your name?" Olivia asked.

"You guys have been following me for months you tell me." She said still sounding angry.

"We haven't been following you for months…" Olivia said before being cut off.

"Oh yea whatever, then why the hell am I here…" She said pulling harder on the cuffs.

"Watch your language…" Olivia said, realising after it how much she sounded like a mother shouting at their child for cursing. She looked closely at Kate who was pulling hard on her cuffs she noticed her wrists were red raw.

Olivia walked over to her and crouched down, she pulled her keys out and unclipped the cuffs and dropped them down on the table. Kate looked at her surprised, she hadn't looked in a mirror recently but as she looked at the woman in front of her, who was dabbing a cleanex on the bloody patches on her wrist, she couldn't help but see the resemblances between them.

"Kate."

Olivia looked up. "Excuse me." She said.

"My names Kate…Kate Benson…"

The others in the observation room where all watching, even though they had been watching this for a while now it wasn't feeling any more right and still wasn't sinking in.

Olivia pulled a chair up to the table and sat adjacent to Kate. "My names Olivia..." She passed her her badge. Kate studied it. Her eyes began to fill with tears when she saw her last name.

"Olivia Benson…" she said, it came out as a whisper.

"Yea..." Olivia nodded.

"Sweetheart I want to help you that's all. You friend _was_ a rape victim and she needed our help. That's why we were following you…" Olivia started to say.

"_Was_..?" Kate asked.

Olivia hadn't realised she'd slipped up, but was amazed at how quick Kate was. "Sweetheart I'm so sorry but your friend died in the hospital." Olivia said sensitively.

Kate folded her arms on the table and dropped her head onto them. Olivia could see she was crying her body was shaking. She put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying.

"How did she die?" Casey asked Cragen.

"Egtopic pregnancy." Cragen said. "Probably a result of the rape." Cragen said.

They other turned back to the window to continue watching.

Kate had her elbows resting on the table and had her face resting in her hands. She had been silent for a minute or two now, Olivia could only watch her.

"I have to go." Kate said as she jumped up from the chair. She ran over to the door and opened it. Olivia grabbed her and tried to hold her back. She began to struggle though and try to get away. "Kate you need to stay here." Olivia said.

"No I have to go, let me go." Kate cried.

She was throwing her arms and legs again, this time it was Olivia who was getting hit by the behaviour. "Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself." Olivia said.

Elliot walked in and took her form Olivia's arms. He carried her over to the table and laid her down on it. Warner came in and walked up to her. She held a syringe up in the air and tapped it and expelled some of the fluid from it.

"No, no, no, no please don't" Kate pleaded.

"What's that?" Olivia said.

"A sedative before she hurts herself or someone else." Cragen said.

"No, no…" Kate struggled until Warner put the syringe into her stomach and expelled the remaining fluid from it then stepped back.

She twitched and struggled against the drug. Elliot let go of her, she pushed herself off the table and stumbled towards the door, as her body went numb she fell. Olivia caught her in her arms and scooped her up. Kate was out.

Warner took out another needle and walked over to her. "I need to take some blood Olivia." She stuck the needle into Kate arms and pulled back on the syringe till it was filled with blood. "She'll only be out for about 30, 40 minutes." Warner told her, looking at the concerned look on Olivia's face.

Olivia nodded. The others all left the room except for Elliot. He watched Olivia who was just staring down at Kate who lay motionless in her arms. "Come on lets take her up to the cribs." Elliot said, leading Olivia out of the room with his hand resting on the small of her back.

**TBC**

**I know there's a lot of stuff unexplained right now but I promise all will be revealed. **

**Please review and tell me if you like it or just what you think about it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I love that people are getting so into this story, it's cool, I swear I thought I might get 1 review at the most but you guys seem to be getting really into it so here's some more. **

**This chapters going to explain a lot, so not much action but more talking and mostly between Elliot and Olivia. **

**For anyone who doesn't know an ectopic pregnancy is when the baby grows out of the womb, most of these pregnancies end in foetal death and if the mother doesn't have an operation to remove it quick then she too is at risk of death, just wanted you to know because that's how Kate's friend died.**

**(The part in italics is a flashback)**

**Disclaimer****: They're not mine if they have been on SVU.**

**Chapter 3**

Elliot walked down the stairs away from the cribs. He walked up to the coffee machine. "That for Liv?" Munch asked.

Elliot nodded but said nothing. "Has she said anything?" Munch continued with the questions. It wasn't just him though they all wanted to know what was going on, including Elliot.

"I get why maybe she didn't tell all of us about her, but I really thought it was something she would have told you Elliot." Casey said trying to make sense of the whole thing.

Elliot just shook his head. Cragen in particular could see how hard this was on him, but decided to wait till they were both alone to ask how he was.

"Having a kid is not a crime. Why didn't she just tell us?" Fin thought out loud.

The others all looked at him.

"If Olivia was living in denial about having a baby then it's not surprising that she didn't tell anyone. She hoped what other people hope when they keep a secret; if you don't talk about it it will start to feel like it didn't happen." Huang said, a little confused himself but also trying to make some sense of the situation, after all that was his job.

"I don't think anyone could ever forget having a child." Casey said.

Elliot glanced at them before heading back off up the stairs with a cup of coffee for Olivia. He'd been listening but honestly hadn't heard a word that any of them had said.

Olivia was sat on one of the cots. She was watching Kate as she slept. She was trying not to think back and have to remember but every time she looked at Kate the gates of memory lane swung open and took the choice to forget away from her.

She looked over at the door, as Elliot gently knocked on it then walked in. He walked over to her and she took the cup of coffee from him and put it straight to her lips to take a much needed swig of the caffeine drug.

She trailed her eyes over to Elliot who was sat on another one of the cots looking at Kate. "She'll be sixteen soon." Olivia said unexpectedly.

Elliot looked up at her. He crossed his fingers in hope she wouldn't just stop there. He watched her for a second he was beginning to think that's all she was going to say. "I was 23 when it happened, which I know isn't exactly too young to have a child but I had nothing to offer her." She said quietly never taking her eyes away from Kate.

"Who's her father?" Elliot asked equally as quiet.

Olivia turned her face away. He frowned as he looked at her he could tell she was crying. She turned back and wiped away the few tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "He was a professor that my mother worked with, they were dating." She said.

Elliot looked at her. He knew in his heart that Olivia was not the type of person who would be the third person in a relationship, not knowingly anyway and he was beginning to get a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"One night I came home and they were both on the couch together. It wasn't the first time I'd walked in and found her like that but still…Anyway I just went to my room, I had came home from school for the weekend but instantly regretted it, I only came back because I knew she was drinking heavily again and I thought maybe I could help her." Olivia paused and took in a deep breath.

"I knew she was with because every time I went round he was there, he even came to college a few times to talk to me about 'Mom' at first I thought nothing of it but I would see him standing outside my dorm building and whenever I went home he turned up." She said, pausing this time to wipe away tears.

Elliot stomach was doing flips. He must have interviewed hundreds of victims and recognised the behaviour Olivia was displaying. "It was late and she looked like she was out of it anyway so I went straight to bed…"

_A younger Olivia got to her room and shut the door behind her. She threw her sports bag on the floor and walked over to her stereo and turned it up loud enough to drown out the sounds of her mother and the professor in the next room. She listened to see if it had worked but decided to turn it up a little louder anyway. _

_She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a shirt from her college. She pulled off her jacket, and then her tank top and threw them on the chair in the corner of the room. She pulled the shirt on then sat on the edge of her bed and kicked off her shoes and pulled her trousers off and threw them onto the chair as well. _

_She picked up a brush and ran it through her long dark brown hair, then pushed the covers back and climbed into the cosy bed. She pulled the covers right up under her chin and snuggled into the fluffy pillow. She looked at the clock next to her bed 22.00pm. She couldn't wait for this time tomorrow when she would be back at college where she was happy. _

_She opened her eyes slightly she could she the time lit up on the clock it now read 03.45. She suddenly became aware of a shift on the bed, like someone had sat down on the end of it. _

_She peeled the covers back and pushed herself up resting her weight on her elbow. She saw a figure sat on the end of her bed, she attempted to jump out of the bed but the figure was too quick and grabbed her shoulders and threw her back down, she hit the back of her head hard on the wooden headboard of her bed. _

_She saw stars. The cold air hit her bare body as she felt the covers move. She tried to pull herself from under him but the almost dead weight on top of her held her in place. _

_As a car drove past on the street outside, her room was lit up she instantly recognised the face looking down at her as the professor who was supposed to be dating her mother. She tired to push him off her but although he was slim built he was heavy and she felt dizzy and slightly nauseous from the bump on the back of her head._

"Like mother like daughter right..." Olivia laughed. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she told Elliot what had happened. "I begged him to stop but he just put his hand over my mouth. He told me I wanted it, that I should be honoured a man like him wanted something like me. He said I had been asking for it." She said hiding her face behind her hand.

"Did you report it?" Elliot asked.

She shook her head. "No." she said simply.

"Why not?" Elliot questioned lightly.

"Because my mother told me that the police wouldn't believe me, she said they don't believe sluts. She saw him Elliot, she saw what he was doing and she just walked out of the room and closed the door." She uncovered her face and looked at him.

He knew her mother was abusive towards her as a child and was drunk most of the time but he couldn't understand how any parent especially someone like Serena Benson, could turn away when their child was being raped. "When did you find out you were pregnant?" He asked, quickly glancing at Kate. He had to move the subject before he started cursing about Serena.

His parents had always told him to respect the elderly and the dead, but right now he would have happily shouted from the tallest building all the obscenities he could think of about Serena

"Not till I was almost five months gone." Olivia said managing to control her tears.

"Too late for a termination..." Elliot stated.

"I couldn't have done that. My mother gave me the chance in the same circumstance. Who was I to do the opposite?"

"Liv it's you body you didn't owe anyone anything." Elliot said supportively.

"It was also my baby Elliot." She paused. "I looked into keeping her. I searched for babysitters, extra jobs so I could save up some money. I even looked at flats, I found one but it was invested with cockroaches." He looked at her, he knew how hard it was to have kids young and how much harder it was when you were broke.

"When I told my mother she told me to get rid of it, she said if I didn't it would ruin my life, just like I had ruined hers. She said all I would see when I looked at it was the man who did it to me, just like she did." Olivia said smiling as it was the only to stop herself from crying again.

Elliot had built up a knot of anger in his stomach, not only for the professor that had done this to her but also towards her mother. "I realised how hard it was for me growing up, knowing what I was and about the only way I was even here and how hard it was knowing who my father was but still having an empty space in me that only he could fill, that I wanted him to fill, even knowing what he was,. It clicked one night that I couldn't keep the baby, not if I wanted her to have the chance at a normal life"

Elliot was listening intensely. It hurt him that she had never told him about this, not just because he thought they talked about everything but because all these years he could have helped her with this, he could have helped her carry some of the weight on her shoulders.

"I gave birth at St James, alone. I drove myself there and 12 hours later the nurse told me it was a girl and passed her to me. She was so tiny. I thought maybe I had done something wrong because she was so little but the nurse just said she was a little baby, you' know…" she said wiping away a few stray tears. Elliot nodded.

"I called her Kate because that's what I had called her when I found out I was pregnant I don't know why but for some reason I just knew it was a girl. When the social worker came to take her away I wanted to get up and run away with her but I knew I had to do what was best for her. I gave the social worker the necklace. My mother had given it to me one Christmas. I don't know, part of me hoped she wouldn't get it, that one of the social workers would take it. I guess they never."

Elliot looked at her. She looked like she was feeling so guilty. "Liv you did nothing wrong. You did what you thought was best for your child." He said.

She buried her face in her hands again. Elliot got up and sat on the cot next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. She rested her head on his shoulder. They both looked at Kate.

"I never expected to see her again." Olivia confessed.

Kate rolled over onto her back, she put her hands on her face and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She sat up quickly on the bed, she would have hit her head on the top bunk if she had sat upright but her head began to spin and she flopped back down. "Ow…"

She said holding her head.

Olivia got up and sat on the cot next to her. Kate saw her and rolled herself off the bed away from her. She tried to walked but was till half out of it, she held onto the nearest bunk to stay stood up.

"Sweetheart lie down you need to wait…" Olivia was cut off by her.

"What did you give me?" She asked shakily.

"It was just a sedative…" Olivia said before being cut off again.

"What did you do to Callie?" She said angrily.

"Nothing…She was pregnant and the baby was growing outside of where it normally should, that's how she died." Olivia said as she stretched her arms out for Kate to use to steady herself.

"I don't believe you you're lying to me. Why am I here? What do you want from me?" She said. She tried to walk but fell forward into Olivia's arms. She held onto them but cried into the crook of her own arm.

Olivia looked at her her own tears had began to fall again. "I promise you I don't want to hurt you I could never hurt you." Olivia said.

Kate flung herself into Olivia and wrapped her arms around her waist and cried into her. Olivia was hesitant but wrapped her up in her own arms. She held her tight. Kate pulled back slightly. "Are you my mother?" she asked, it was a little muffled.

Olivia brushed Kate's hair out of her face and looked into her eyes, she should have said something like 'maybe' or 'I think so' because they hadn't had it confirmed, but Olivia just knew it. "Yes." She said and nodded at the same time. Kate looked at her for a moment then held onto her tight again.

Olivia held her back. She kissed the top of her head. She couldn't hold in her sobs, she had truly believed she would never see her daughter again but yet here she was holding her in her arms.

Elliot watched them and decided to give them a moment alone.

**TBC**

**Hope that helps to explain some unanswered questions. **

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry this has been so long coming but I have been in college all week (unfortunately) but I'm at 'home' now so I am going to write up and post as much as possible. Thanks for waiting. If I type quick I should get most of this done because I've wrote the whole thing up on paper.**

**Someone please tell me what happened in the episode (in detail) I live in the UK so I won't see if for years yet. On Hallmark were on like season 5 (I think), the season which 911 was in, its great because it's mostly an Olivia based season, I'm loving it. Then on channel five I think were only on season 3 so I'm gonna be waiting a long time to see this episode. What was the secret?**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites.**

**Disclaimer****: I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I may own them one day.**

**Chapter 4**

The guys were all sat in their desks. Casey had taken Olivia's seat at her desk as it was vacant due to her still being in the cribs with Kate.

"So what's she gonna do, I mean what does Kate want to do?" Casey asked confused.

"I think Olivia's hoping that she'll stay with her." Elliot confirmed.

"We haven't even had the results of the DNA test back yet." Munch said. He liked the idea of Olivia having someone to go home to a night instead of a lonely and empty apartment, but until he was sure then he wasn't going to get too excited.

Warner walked in carrying a brown file in her hand. "Is that what I think it is?" Cragen asked her.

"Yep." She said. "I put a rush on the test. Where's Olivia?" She asked.

"She's in the cribs asleep." Elliot said.

Warner gave him the file. "Why don't you take this to her..?" She said.

Elliot looked and nodded at her. He picked the file up and headed up the stairs. The others all looked at Warner. They were all desperate for the answer. She couldn't hold her smile in, she nodded too.

- - - - - - - - -

Elliot walked up to the cot where Olivia was lying. Kate was cuddled up next to her. "Liv. Liv wake up..." Elliot whispered.

She rolled over so she was staring up at him. "El...? What time is it?" She asked a little groggy from sleep.

"Results time…" He said holding up the file so she could see it. She sat up carefully so as not to wake Kate. She took the file from him and for a moment stared at it.

"You want me to give you some privacy?" Elliot asked.

"No. Stay with me, please." She looked at him her eyes telling him she needed him to stay. He could see it and made his mind up, he was staying. He sat on the cot in front of her they were face to face. He couldn't help but notice how worried she looked.

She went to open the file but shut it again. "I can't. What if she's not mine Elliot..?" Olivia said. Elliot looked at her he had no idea what to say.

"Olivia you have to do this…" He stated.

"I know it's just…What if she is mine. What type of mother would I be I spend more time here than I do at home. I have no family to offer her, I can't cook…" Olivia continued to ramble.

Elliot snatched the file from her hand. "Olivia I have seen you with kids, with my kids you're great with them. You spend more time here _because_ you have no reason to have to go home, now maybe you will. As for cooking…you never know maybe Kate knows." He said, they both laughed. Olivia wiped away a tear that had rolled down her cheek.

"I'm scared El." She confessed.

"You don't have to be Olivia. I'm here for you no matter what the results are and so are the others." Elliot said. He opened the file and held it up so Olivia could read it.

Her hand shot to her mouth. He didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. "Well…" He asked. She moved her hand and nodded. "She's my daughter." She confirmed.

**TBC**

**This was a pretty short chapter but it's just so you guys have something to read while I'm writing up the rest. I'm typing and if I type any quicker my fingers are going to start smoking.**

**Hope you liked it. Is it anything like the episode? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If they're on SVU I don't own them.**

**Chapter 4**

Elliot walked back downstairs. He had a huge grin on his face. The others were all watching him. "How are mother and daughter?" Munch asked.

Elliot could only smile. He loved hearing Olivia refered to as a mother. "I think they're gonna be okay." He said, sitting down at his desk.

- - - - - - -

Olivia was looking at the test results. It must have been the fiftieth time she had read it but she kept rereading it to make sure she hadn't misread it.

"What's that?" Kate asked yawning. She sat up on the cot and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned again.

"The results of the DNA tests that DR Warner did…They say that you're my daughter." Olivia stated.

There was a brief silence then Kate nodded, inside she was smiling but wasn't quite sure how to react on the outside. "So now what?" she asked.

"I don't know. Where do you live?"

Kate scoffed. "I don't, well I live where ever I sleep, so I guess I live here." Kate said laughing again.

"Don't you have a family?" Olivia asked shocked.

"Callie was my family." Kate said sounding and looking sad. "We met in a foster home and not a good one at that. We decided to run away, we had nowhere else to go so we had to live on the streets. Well most of the time we stayed in central park. Sometimes the police would arrest us and we'd end up back in another foster home but we always left them and met back up in central park. Then we got placed in really bad ones and I hadn't seen her for months until the night she died." Kate said. Hanging her head as tears began to fill her eyes.

Olivia's eyes were burning from her own tears. "How long have you been living on the streets?" Olivia asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"On and off for eight years." Kate said gently knowing it would hurt Olivia.

Olivia had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from being sick. She moved her hand over her eyes to hide the tears that began to fall. Kate could tell she was crying though. Her bottom lip was trembling and it made her smile because Callie had once told her that when she cried her bottom lip did the same thing.

She got up and walked over to Olivia and sat down next to her. She put her hand on Olivia's knee. "I don't blame you. I always figured I wasn't smart enough or pretty enough and that's why you got rid of me." Kate said almost matter-of-factly like she had said it a hundred times and honestly believed it.

"No sweetheart. I wanted you, I did but I had nothing to offer you and I wanted you to have a better life than I had. I wanted you to be able to have a mother and a father and I promise you, you were and are the most beautiful baby…young lady that I have ever saw. I loved you from the second the nurse passed you to me, giving you up was the hardest thing I have ever had to do." Olivia said all teary eyed.

Kate looked at Olivia then wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Olivia looked at her then laughed. "What?" Kate said.

"You have clean streaks down you face from your tears." She laughed wiping away her daughter's tears. Kate laughed too. "Sorry. Callie and I used to sneak into the swimming baths all the time to use the showers but the security guard released what we were doing and told us he'd have us arrested if we went back."

"Well if you want…you could come back to my place I could offer you a hot bath and some hot food, although I have to warn you I am an awful cook, but it's warmer and cosier than here believe me…" Olivia said.

- - - - - - -

The others all returned to work as they saw Olivia and Kate come down the stairs away from the crib. "Where are you two off to?" Elliot asked as he saw them.

He got up and walked over to the stairs to talk to them. "We're going back to my place. If you need me that's where I'll be…" Olivia told him.

"We won't need you. You two get out of here." Elliot said.

She smiled at him and they squeezed each others arms before they walked away from each other. The others all watched all still pretty confused but none as confused as Elliot.

- - - - - - -

Olivia pushed the door to her apartment open and walked in. She threw her keys and coat down and walked in. Kate walked in slowly behind her taking a good look at what she could see. "Wow…" Kate said.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"It's big…" Kate said looking around the apartment.

Olivia laughed inwardly, her apartment may be considered big to a spider but a person had never told her it was big. "Come on I'll give you a tour." Olivia said as Kate followed her and they stood in the middle of the living area.

"Okay. Bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room." Olivia said pointing to the different areas of the apartment.

"Wow I hope I don't get lost." Kate said sarcastically.

Olivia laughed. "Why don't you take a bath whilst I call for a pizza?" She said.

"Cool." Kate nodded.

- - - - -

Twenty minutes later Kate was out of the bath. Olivia had gave her an old hooded sweater to wear, her petite frame meant that it looked more like a dress than a sweater on her but it still did it's job.

She moved over to the door and unlocked it but as she heard a knock on the front door, she quickly locked it again. Olivia looked at the clicking door as she walked past it a little confused. She walked over to the front door and opened it.

The pizza delivery guy handed her a pizza box. She smiled at him and passed him the money for it as well as some extra as tips. "Thank you." She said as he walked away.

She turned around and shut the door with her foot and walked into the kitchen. Kate came out of the bathroom and Olivia had to laugh out loud as she saw her, the sweater was drowning her. Her small arms stopped halfway down the sleeves so the rest of the sleeve just hung.

"Come here sweetheart." Olivia laughed. Kate walked over to her. She knelt on the floor, still laughing. She rolled up the sleeves until Kate's hands poked out. She did the same with the other.

Kate looked at her she noticed they had the exact same eyes. "Better?" Olivia said, startling Kate a little who was too busy looking to see if anything else about them was the same.

Kate nodded and then smiled. Olivia stood up and grabbed the pizza box. "Then let's go eat some pizza." She said in a sing song voice as she walked over to the couch. She sat down and placed the box onto the coffee table and opened it up and took a slice. Kate hesitantly sat on the couch next to her.

"Take some." Olivia said with a mouthful of pizza. Kate did as she was told, it tasted so good, it was the first thing she'd eaten in days. Olivia watched her she had never seen anyone enjoy pizza so much.

She also took the time to look at Kate now the dirt was gone. Her complexion was just like her own and their nose was the same but Kate's was littler, she knew they had the same big brown eyes. Her hair was long and slightly curly when wet and was the same colour Olivia's naturally was.

"What?" Kate laughed taking another slice of pizza. "You're staring at me." She continued.

"Sorry I can't help it." Olivia said.

"What is it like a medical condition where you have to stare at people?" Kate joked with a mouthful of half chewed up pizza.

Olivia laughed and looked at her. "It's just. I dreamt of this moment since the day I gave you up and now it happening, I feel like I'm dreaming and any minute now I'll wake up and you'll be gone." Olivia said a little teary.

Kate looked at her and swallowed the remaining pizza in her mouth. She shuffled along the couch so she was next to Olivia. "Close your eyes." Kate said.

Olivia looked at her a little confused. "Trust me." Kate said with a huge grin. Olivia did as she was told. Kate waited a second and then pinched the skin on Olivia's hand. Olivia's opened her eyes not because it had hurt but more out of confusion.

"Did you feel that?" Kate asked her. Olivia nodded. "Well that means that you're not dreaming, you're awake and I'm still here." Kate said.

Olivia looked at her amazed by her. She put her arm around her and pulled her into her and held her tight. "Thank you." Olivia said.

"It's okay. Besides it's not like I had anywhere else to go." Kate said. They both laughed and Olivia continued to hug her.

**TBC**

**I have cramp in my hands!!!! LOL.**

**Hope you like it, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay (takes breath, stretches fingers, and starts again)….**

**I'm watching Law and Order: SVU now and I was wrong about channel five, were on series 2 (you can tell by Mariska's hair). I love the episodes on five because it has a great theme tune (drums and stuff) and it isn't the same as the other ones. **

**Disclaimer****: I've they're on SVU then I don't own them. **

**Chapter 6**

_It had been two weeks now that Kate had been staying with Olivia. They were having a blast. Olivia had taken her shopping and they had spent hundreds on new clothes, shoes, makeup and lots of other things they didn't really need. _

_They had both come home and crashed on the couch watching some new films they had brought. Olivia was totally shocked, at first, that she had to explain to Kate who Leonardo Dicaprio, Sandra Bullock, Britney Spears and a bunch of other famous actors, actresses and singer were. _

Now as she sat at her desk she was already beginning to miss her. She looked up to see Elliot staring at her. She smiled at him and returned to her work. She could feel his eyes on her though. "Why are you staring at me Elliot?"

"Can't help it…" Elliot said. Truth was he loved to watch her at the moment because she was always smiling.

"What is it like a medical condition?" Olivia said, remembering when Kate had said it to her.

Elliot laughed. "What?" He said. Olivia shook her head laughing with him. "Sorry Kate said it to me." She said with a smile plastered on her face.

"So how's she getting on in school?" Elliot asked.

He knew Olivia had enrolled her. She had hated doing it though because when Kate wasn't in school she had a reason to be off work or she would bring her in with her. Cragen had her helping him tidy his office, and Munch was always filling her in on his latest conspiracy, when she wasn't doing any of them she was making tea or coffee for everyone.

"Don't know it's her first day." Olivia said proudly.

- - - - - -

Kate was sat on a bench on the school playground alone. She was looking around at all the different groups of kids. There was a group of kids sat on the grass writing or drawing or something, there was a group on the grass playing chess, there was also a group of girls sat on the floor in a row the one behind braiding the one in fronts hair, she definitely wasn't joining them.

She looked around again, there was a group of kids playing sports that looked more fun to her, but then another group caught her eye. They were in the furthest corner away but she could hear the music blasting out of their radio.

They were all dancing and singing. She guessed the mixed group were probably the music or dance class. She would have continued to watch them but a group of people stood in front of her.

It was a group of six boys. They all had black eyes or bust lips. She guessed these were the school bullies. "Can I help you?" Kate asked.

"I've seen you before new kid." The fat, ugly possible leader of the group said pointing his finger at her.

"Congratulations, what do you want a reward?" She said. She had put up with 40 year old homeless guys an eight grader on a power trip didn't intimidate her.

"I want your lunch money!" The boy said.

Kate scoffed then jumped up off the bench and began rummaging in her pocket. The boy seemed quite impressed by her cooperation that was until she pulled her hand out of her pocket, made a fist and punched him in the face.

He fell backwards into his friends. They pushed him up and he launched forward at her, but she kicked him in the shin. He got up and launched himself at her again. Suddenly everyone was gathered around chanting and cheering them on.

- - - - - - -

"I'm starving, who coming to get some food?" Elliot asked.

Munch and Fin both said yes, while Olivia just nodded. As she stood up Elliot passed her her coat as she was putting it on the phone on her desk rang. "Benson." She said.

Elliot watched as a look of shock appeared on her face. "Okay I'll be right there." She said before hanging up the phone. "That was Kate's school. She's in the nurse's office."

"Is she sick?" Munch asked.

"No. She was fighting." Olivia stated.

- - - - - - -

Elliot was practically running to keep up with Olivia who was storming towards the nurse's office. She walked in as she found the room. She immediately saw Kate sat on the bed with an ice pack on her cheek. "Hey." Kate said sheepishly.

"Sweetheart what happened?" Olivia asked.

"Some bully wanted my lunch money so I hit him, then he hit me back, he hit me real hard the son-of-a-bitch…" Kate said, checking she hadn't lost a tooth with her tongue.

"Excuse me!" Olivia exclaimed. "That's it I'm taking you home." Olivia said angrily dragging her off the bed. Kate left the ice pack behind. Elliot nodded 'thanks' to the nurse and followed after them.

"You think you can go around punching people?" Olivia yelled at Kate, her voice echoing in the empty corridor.

"So what..? Is it okay for him to go around bullying people, asking for their money?" Kate yelled back annoyed at Olivia's attitude.

"You should have told you teacher." Olivia said.

Kate stopped and ripped her arm out of Olivia's grasp. "Well I'm sorry but when you live on the streets you have no choice, you fight or you die. Dog eat dog. There are no teachers to ask for help." Kate yelled at Olivia, crying almost because she was that mad.

Olivia could only look at her, suddenly feeling guilty again. "Forget it…" Kate said storming out. Olivia watched her. "Go after her." Elliot told her supportively.

Kate pushed the main doors open with both hands, mumbling to herself about Olivia.

She looked across the road and saw a black car with blacked out windows. She looked up the street and saw someone, he was obviously watching her, she began to back away and he began to move towards her.

She started running and he ran after her. Olivia and Elliot stepped out to see Kate running with someone running after her. "Hey..!" Olivia shouted and set out running after them. Elliot got his gun out and ran after them too.

The car suddenly pulled away and followed them too. He pulled up next to the guy chasing Kate and the door flew open, the guy turned to see Olivia almost on his heels, he yelled, obviously annoyed then jumped into the car which then sped off.

Olivia kept chasing a running Kate. Kate was fast but Olivia finally caught up with her and wrapped her arms around her waist to stop her. "No…!" Kate yelled…

"Kate, Kate it's me. It's me." Olivia yelled to reassure her.

Kate turned to see her she was out of breath. She flung her arms around Olivia and held onto her tight, she was shaking so hard Olivia could feel her. She put her arms protectively around her.

Elliot stopped as he got to them. He looked at a confused Olivia.

- - - - - -

Kate was sat in the interview room. Olivia and Elliot were sat with her. "Kate who are you running from?" Olivia asked.

Kate stayed quiet for a moment. "The foster carers that Callie and I last had were both really bad guys and after three weeks of being in mine the guy took me to his friend's house, who just happened to be Callie's foster carer." Kate said hesitantly.

Olivia already hated where she thought this was going. Elliot did too, he kept glancing at Olivia but she wasn't taking her eyes off Kate.

"He took me straight to this basement. I don't know where, I was in the trunk the whole ride there. Callie was already in there, she was lying on the bed. She was crying and holding her stomach." Kate told them.

"While one held her down the other did bad things to her, I wanted to help her but I was tied up to some pipes in the corner. They both went out to get food and Callie untied me and we escaped out of a window and we've been running since then."

Olivia and Elliot both looked at her. "Callie was so scared, he told her if she ever ran away he would kill her but she was so sick I had to get her away from there. I thought it was them who was chasing us but it was you." Kate said, tears soaking her eyes.

"I told her that I would look after her, I promised her…" Kate folded her arms on the table and dropped her head into them. "It's my fault she's dead. She was so scared…" Kate cried.

Olivia got up and walked round to her and held her. "No Kate. It wasn't your job to protect her." Olivia said. She allowed her to cry for a moment longer then crouched down next to her and pulled her arm so she was looking at her face. "Kate I have to ask you this." Olivia said.

She hesitated. She put her hand over her mouth then took a deep breath. "Kate did they hurt you?" Olivia said quickly.

Kate shook her head. "I was next." She said still crying. Olivia nodded, thanking god or anyone who was listening that they had got away. She then stroked her head, trying to comfort her again feeling a deep wave of guilt.

**TBC**

**The episode I'm watching is great. Olivia is really winding some guy up he thinks she needs to get laid… LOL Elliot just put him in a head lock, lmao this is great…**

**Sorry…**

**I know this one was kind of short but the pace is going to start really speeding up here so it needed to be short. You'll see what I mean…**

**Hope you liked it, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, this is where the pace is going to start to get a little quicker. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and things. Hope this chapters pleasing.**

**Disclaimer****: I hope to own them one day but presently they're not mine if they're on SVU.**

**Chapter 7**

Olivia and Kate were now back at home. They were both sat on the couch eating spaghetti bolognese. "For someone who can't cook, this is actually pretty good." Kate said with her mouth full.

"My mother taught me how to make it, I think it was the only thing she ever taught me cook." Olivia said playing with the food on her plate at the thought of at least one good memory with her mother. Kate noticed her sudden silence.

She looked to the side of Olivia. There was a picture of her, she had short dark hair, the same colour as her own and she was with an older looking woman. She guessed it was her mother.

"Is that her?" Kate asked, still looking at the picture. Olivia knew without looking, the picture she was looking at. She put her plate down on the coffee table and turned and picked up the picture.

She held it in her hands. "This was taken at the school where she worked." Olivia said smiling, remembering the day it was taking. Serena took her round all the teachers all of them congratulated Serena on how nice a young woman they thought Olivia was. Serena seemed really proud of her, for once.

"She's beautiful." Kate said looking at the picture. Olivia nodded. "What was she like?" Kate asked.

Olivia hesitated at first. "Sometimes she was really funny and caring…but most of the time she was sad, and lonely and when she felt like that she drank, a lot." Olivia confessed remembering the happy and the sad times.

"Where does she live?" Kate asked. So much of her wanting to meet her grandmother.

"She died." Olivia said.

"Oh. Sorry. What was your father like?" Kate asked. She didn't mean to sound like she was interrogating her but she wanted to know about who she was and where she came from.

"All I know about my father is that he is the man who raped my mother." Olivia said with tears in her eyes, she hated talking about this but knew Kate had the right to know.

"Guess we have more than just looks in common." Kate said. Olivia looked at her. "I heard you tell Elliot about my father. I should have told you sooner but…God it's no wonder you didn't want me. Having to know the only reason you had me was because my dad raped you, now I really don't blame you for giving me away." Kate said, a lump beginning to form in her throat.

"I didn't care. I would never have blamed you or resented you for what he did to me. I promise you I will never treat you the way my mother treated me. If things had been different I wouldn't have thought twice about giving you up." Olivia said stoking Kate hair.

Kate smiled, she was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Olivia looked at her watch. It wasn't late, only 8.35 but she wasn't expecting anyone but she got up and went over to it.

She took a quick look through the peep hole, there was a woman there. She opened the door. She looked at the woman standing in front of her; she was wearing an ugly brown suit, a white shirt, and a long brown coat and ugly flat black shoes.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asked noticing two uniformed police standing behind her.

The woman held up an ID badge that Olivia studied. "Miss Benson my name is Sara McKenna. I'm from social services." The woman told her.

Kate nervously stood up from the couch. She could see and hear what was going on and had a really bad feeling about it. "Olivia…" She said

"Its okay sweetheart, stay there. I'm handling this." Olivia told her.

"I'm afraid Miss Benson that Kate is going to have to come with me..." The woman began before Olivia cut her off.

"No friggin way. Now get the hell out of my apartment building..." Olivia stated angrily before the woman took her turn to cut her off.

"Miss Benson we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I have to warn you though, the hard way will involve you being restrained by the two officers here with me." The woman said.

"You can't take my daughter away. I haven't done anything wrong and she's happy here. You people had her in home where she and her friend were being abused." Olivia said angrily.

The woman turned to face the officers. She had a worried look on her face. She signalled for them to take control and stepped out of their way as they barged into Olivia's apartment.

Olivia tried to grab the officer who was walking towards Kate, but the other officer grabbed her by her arm and twisted it. He pushed her down onto the worktop and held her there by her twisted arm.

"Olivia..!" Kate screamed, hating to see her being man handled by a cop.

She tried to run over to her but the cop grabbed her and picked her up off the floor and carried her towards the door. "Kate, don't hurt her…" Olivia yelled.

"No, Olivia don't let them take me. Please don't let them take me. Olivia, Olivia…" Olivia could hear Kate yelling from in the corridor. She wanted to go after her but the officer was holding her down so hard she was struggling to breath as her lungs were compressed between her body and the worktop.

The woman walked up to the officer and nodded for him to go. He pushed himself up off Olivia and followed the other cop out. Olivia slowly pushed herself up from the worktop, massaging her aching shoulder. She began rolling it to try and put the joint more to the place where it should be.

She was about to ask the woman what she had done wrong when she heard a gun cock. She slowly turned around, the woman had a gun pointed at her. Olivia took in a deep breath. "I'm guessing you're not with social services?" Olivia said.

"Nope!" The woman said bluntly as she shook her head. Olivia nodded acceptingly.

The woman who was wearing possibly the ugliest pair of shoes Olivia had ever saw in her life was holding a gun aimed at her face and obviously not shy of the weapon she held in her hands. She didn't look that big Olivia figured she could take her on.

Moving as quickly as she could she kicked Sara in the gut, using the worktop behind her to steady herself. The woman fell to her knees. Olivia then punched her in the face and Sara fell flat on her front.

Olivia tried to jump over her to get to the door but Sara grabbed her ankle and pulled it from underneath her, she crashed to the floor. She kicked Sara in the face with her foot as hard as she could from her position on her stomach.

Sara hit the floor with her face again. Olivia reached up and grabbed her gun, she never left it by the door or even on show now Kate was in the apartment, but for some unknown reason tonight she had forgot to move it.

As she cocked the gun Sara grabbed hers and pointed it at Olivia. Olivia saw her tighten her grip on it and her finger tighten on the trigger. Olivia beat her to it and pulled the trigger on her own gun. Sara fell flat to the floor, the gun still in her hand and her finger tight on the trigger.

- - - - - -

Kate was kicking and screaming and trying to pull away from the officers grasp. She watched as the other officer who had held Olivia down, walked past them and off down the street. "Help me..!" She screamed loudly hoping someone would be around to hear her.

The officer slapped his hand over her face. "Shut up you stupid little bitch." He growled at her. She instantly knew something wasn't right, she knew cops could be nasty but this guy was different.

She bit down on his hand and he dropped her. She got to her feet and began running, but was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who stood in front of her. She wanted to scream but her body was frozen in terror.

"Hi Kate." The taller of the two men said. Behind them the other 'officer' walked off.

Kate looked at the men in front of her. Her heart felt like it had stopped. She was about to run but the tallest guy grabbed her and squeezed her in his arms, hurting her whole body. The other man pulled a cloth from his pocket and held it down over her nose and mouth.

She struggled for a minute but after a little while the bad smelling cloth made her see nothing but black. "That a girl Kate." The tallest guy said picking her up from the floor.

He carried her to the trunk of the car which the other guy had opened for him. He dropped Kate into it and shut it down. They both got in the car and sped off.

Olivia ran out of her building. She could hear tyres screeching and saw a car turn the corner of her street. "No..!" She yelled. She pulled out her phone out of her pocket and pressed speed dial for Elliot.

"Elliot they took her, they took Kate…" She said crying. "Okay, hurry up…" She returned the phone to her pocket. She looked down at the floor and saw a cloth she walked over to it and picked it up, she could smell the chloroform on it.

She began to panic. Kate had told her of the people she was scared of and she had a bad feeling that she too now had a reason to be sacred of them. They had her daughter…

**TBC**

**I know it's a cliff-hanger but I can't help it, it's like an addiction, LOL.**

**Hope you like, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the great reviews.**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned them believe me I would not be here now. I would be in New York writing real episodes for the show. **

**Chapter 8**

Olivia was pacing the floor. After she had called Elliot he had called everyone else and told them to meet him and Olivia at the station house. "How could I let this happen?" Olivia said shamefully, pacing the floor.

"Liv this wasn't you fault, but to be honest I've been waiting for social services to get involved…" Casey said as she paced in the opposite direction next to Olivia.

Olivia stopped in the middle and grabbed Casey's elbow to stop her. "What did you say?" She said angrily.

"Olivia when you gave her up all those years ago you gave up all your rights to her. Social services are going to be involved and if you want her back they will look at it like an adoption case and you have to be prepared that they may not see you as suitable to be her mother…" Casey said.

Olivia let go of her and continued pacing. Casey remained on the spot. "Olivia please look I'm not getting at you. We all know how great you are with Kate but all social services will see is that you are a single Mom in a one bedroom apartment, with no family and working a dangerous job." Casey informed her.

The others were all listening they knew what Casey was saying was the truth, but also knew it shouldn't be up to social services to say whether Kate could be with her or not, when half of what Kate had been through was because of them.

"Look Casey I get your point, but no matter what happens we are all here for Liv and Kate so therefore she does have family. I know I'm there for them. If you guys really care for them then you will be too." Elliot said as he got up form his desk and walked over to them.

Olivia looked at him. If she had it her way she wouldn't be a single mother and her partner and best friend would come into that equation. Now as she looked at him that urge only felt stronger.

"Why would someone take her? To get back at Liv?" Fin questioned.

"They took her because they're the paedophiles who are responsible for Callie's death and Kate is a witness to that." Olivia said sounding peeved as she kicked her chair. It skidded along the floor before crashing into the wall.

The others all watched in silence as she walked out. Elliot knew exactly where she was going and followed after her.

Munch's computer suddenly beeped at him. "Figures… Sara McKenna died in a house fire four months ago. She was a 70 year old retired nurse not a social worker for Manhattan. She had no family and everything was destroyed." Munch read from the screen.

"This has to be someone working from the inside. How else would they be able to get the information that they have?" Casey asked.

"I guess we're getting closer to finding out why Callie and Kate were so scared." Munch said.

"I'll get onto the _real_ social services and find out the names and addresses of the last foster homes that Kate and Callie were placed in." Cragen said as he walked over to Elliot's desk to use his phone.

- - - - - -

Elliot steeped out onto the roof. He spotted Olivia straight away. "As your partner and best friend I'm ordering you to stop blaming yourself right now." Elliot said

She laughed a little and even though she had her back to him he could still tell she was crying.

He walked up to her and placed his arm around her waist and pulled her into him to comfort her.

I just want her back El. I owe her so much." Olivia said. "Her whole life has been spent scared, alone and half of it on the streets. I don't deserve her Elliot, I know that but I need her." She managed to spill out before bursting into tears.

Elliot pulled her closer into him, held her and allowed her to cry into him. "Where's my daughter Elliot?" She cried.

He held her tight and even kissed the top of her head that rested on his chest. "I don't know. I promise you I will do everything I can to get her back for you." He paused as she continued sobbing. "Where ever she is, at least now she knows that she has someone out there who will be looking for her, she won't have to feel alone." Elliot told her.

- - - - - -

Kate was stood up facing the wall. Her hands were tied tight together with rope but the rope was also wrapped around water pipes that went from the floor up into the ceiling.

She had already made the mistake of touching the burning hot pipes and had a nasty burn on her forearm to prove it.

She was still woozy from the knock out drug and felt sick. The stifling heat radiating off the pipes didn't help any either.

She kept leaning on the back of her heels and letting her body fall back, she was hoping the weight would cause the rope to snap but it wasn't working and all it was doing was hurting her raw wrists, she could see they had began bleeding a little bit.

"Come on." She pleaded with the rope pulling and tugging on it with all her strength. "No…" she cried defeatidly. She was exhausted but couldn't give up out of fear of what would happen if she did.

She heard the door to the basement open and turned to face it. She remembered the room and knew who would be coming in and why they would be coming in. The two men who haunted her dreams suddenly stepped into the room.

The taller of the two was Robert 'Bob' Henderson. He had been Callie's foster carer. He had starting hurting her the first night she had got there.

The shorter one Kate recognised as her foster carer Liam Davis. Davis had taken her to where Bob and Callie were after a few weeks of being with him. He was a pathetic excuse of a man and she hated him.

He was a cop and she knew this but had only released Bob was when she had seen him hurting Callie, whilst wearing his uniform. Callie had later confirmed it.

"Kate, Kate, Kate." Bob said walking over to her. He was the one who always seemed to rule and have control over the situation.

She sighed and tried to ignore him and continued tugging on the rope. "You should be happy with Callie gone you've been promoted to my new best girl." Bob said with a smirk that made Kate want to scream in his face as loud as she could.

It's a shame about Callie, but I think we got a pretty good substitute. What do you think Liam?" Bob asked as he stroked his hand down Kate's long hair.

"Touch me again and I will break your arm." Kate said as she pulled her head away from him. She had wanted to sound confident but knew she had failed and it had come out more as a whimper.

"See that's why I had Callie first she didn't have a smart mouth. Plus I guess I was warming myself up for you." Bob said.

"You chose Callie first because she was just a kid and she couldn't fight back because she was too scared of you! You sick freak! Now let me go. Help, please somebody help!!" She yelled.

Bob grabbed a handful of her hair and thrust her head into the pipe. Cutting her forehead and knocking her out cold. She fell back, dangling by the rope around her wrists.

Well come back later when she's calmed down." Bob told Liam who followed him out.

- - - - - -

"Robert Henderson was Callie's last foster carer and Liam Davis was Kate's. Both are officers at it 1 5 precinct." Cragen said hanging up the phone on Elliot's desk.

"Those sons-of-a-bitches." Casey said. As Elliot and Olivia walked back in

"No wonder Kate and Callie were so scared of us. If they thought we were Henderson and Davis then they had every reason to fight us. They were fighting for their lives." Fin stated.

"They weren't just running from the police they were running from two corrupt cops. Munch said.

"Do we have addresses for them?" Olivia asked.

"Davis is renovating. I think our best bet is the address they gave us for Robert Henderson. Cragen said.

"Bob…" Olivia said, with a far off look on her face.

"What?" Elliot asked her.

"Kate woke up the other night she was having a really bad nightmare. She was crying and screaming she kept saying 'Bob leave her alone'. What if Bob is Robert?" Olivia said beginning to feel sick at the thought of what Bob could do to Kate.

"Come on lets go." Elliot said.

**TBC**

**Mwah ha ha. **

**No seriously sorry about the cliff hanger but my teas ready so I have to leave it there. Back in a bit to write more.**

**Thanks for reading please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews. I've made a promise that I'm gonna start filling in some blanks with this story so I'm gonna start with this chapter, I think it may have to be the next. **

**Disclaimer****: If they're on SVU then I have to sadly admit that I don't own them…ain't life a bitch…**

'**Emotional Rescue'**

Kate woke up with a spinning headache, she felt really sick, and she just wanted Olivia. She laughed, because it was normal kids who wanted their Mom's when they were sick and she knew that she _definitely_ was not a normal kid.

At times she had live a normal life; she would live as part of a family in a foster home, attend school for a while but she didn't want to be with someone else's family, she wanted her own.

She remembered the times when people would come to the state home she was in to look at the children available for adoption. She would always act naughty and troubled so that they wouldn't want to take her. The only person she wanted to take her home was her real mother or father, which was ironic because she knew in her heart it would never happen.

After years of putting up with the state homes or another foster carer she kept running away. It turned out Callie felt the same, that's how they became friends, the first time they helped each other to escape.

She though about Olivia and how much she missed her and she had to wonder if she missed her too. She had given up trying to break the rope as it just hurt her wrists too much and she couldn't handle anymore pain.

She wanted _soo _badly to sit down. Her legs were killing her and her feet were numb. Her heart raced as she heard the door open. She looked over to it and felt like crying when she saw Bob and Liam walk in.

"So Kate are you ready to be a good girl?" Bob said.

She began pulling at the ropes again, not caring if her skin touched the hot pipes. "Come on, come on…" she pleaded with the rope.

"Here Kate let me help you." Bob said as he pulled out a knife and cut the rope. She tired to run past him but in one quick sweep he had her in his arms and was carrying her towards the single bed in the middle of the room.

- - - - - - -

Olivia had insisted on driving and Elliot and the others were holding on to anything possible in the car. They were all slightly scared at how quick her motherly instincts to protect her child had kicked in with a passion.

She sped straight across a cross junction and miraculously made it to the other side, the car bounced a little off the ground as she sped over a bump in the road. "Olivia if you keep driving like this we'll be dead before we get there." Munch said from the backseat.

She answered by pressing her foot flat on the floor, speeding up a little more. She saw a street sign and knew she was just seconds away from pulling up outside his house, she just prayed they were going to the right place. A backup team had been sent to Liam's house, just in case, but her gut or maybe it was her motherly instinct told her this was were Kate was.

She recognised the house because it had a police car outside it, one of them or both of them were still on duty. She pulled the handbrake on and screeched to a stop. She practically threw herself out of the car before it had even completely stopped. The smell of burning rubber hung in the air.

As she ran over to the house the others all got out and chased her. 'Basement' was running through her head, she remembered Kate saying it was where they were kept.

- - - - - -

Bob used more rope to tie one of Kate's wrists to the head board on the bed. Liam tied the other securely in place. Kate kept kicking her legs out, she managed to twist her body and as she kicked her leg out she hit Liam in the hip. He fell onto the bed holding his bruised hip, groaning in pain.

Bob impatiently pushed him off the bed and climbed on so he was straddling a crying Kate. "Please don't do this." Kate cried.

"It'll be okay. You'll see you little dead friend again soon." Bob said harshly.

Kate wanted to kill him, for herself but also for Callie.

The door suddenly burst open and Olivia stormed in, the others closely followed, all of them pointing their guns.

"Get the hell away from her before I pull the trigger and they have to pick your brains up with sponge." Olivia growled at him.

Bob reluctantly got up off Kate and stepped aside holding his arms up in surrender. Fin and Munch were already cuffing Liam and reading him his rights.

Olivia walked over to the bed and began untying the ropes that restrained Kate. "Olivia look out..!" Kate yelled.

Bob had pulled his knife out and grabbed Olivia and now had her sandwiched between him and a knife that was lying on her throat.

"Put your gun down Detective." Bob order Elliot. Elliot wanted to shoot but could never get a clear shot at him and he'd end up shooting Olivia if he tried to take one.

"You've been nothing but bad luck girl, first you help take Callie away and now it looks like thanks to you, I've been given a one way ticket to jail, do not pass go, don't collect 200." He said angrily pressing the knife tighter against Olivia's neck.

"Leave her alone Bob, it was me you wanted don't hurt her, please." Kate begged.

Bob looked at her. While he was finally still Elliot took his shot, he hit him in the leg. Bob fell to the floor screaming in pain and clutching his leg. Fin walked over to him and cuffed him. He pulled him up and dragged him out.

Olivia picked the knife up and began cutting at the rope. Elliot stood on the opposite side and began untying the rope on his side. Olivia cut through her challenge and passed the knife to Elliot. The rope released her wrist with a loud snap.

The moment she was free, Kate flung herself into Olivia's arms. Olivia finally began to breathe again. "Oh thank God you're okay." Olivia said as she smoothed Kate's hair.

'Thank you' she mouthed to Elliot over Kate's shoulder. He just nodded. "Come on why don't we get out of here?" Elliot said.

Olivia scooped Kate up into her arms. Kate wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist, too scared to let go of the safety that Olivia provided. Olivia carried her out of the room, she prayed to God they had gotten there in time.

**TBC**

**That was quite a short chapter for me really, for a change. I'm not done yet though!**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am so sorry this has taken so long but I've been stuck in college so it's meant I couldn't get home where I post my stories so, I am very sorry and I hope you enjoy.**

**I watched a great episode the other day (aren't they all) and it actually really worked in with this story so I've kind of used it to bounce some ideas off, so I hope its okay and I hope you like it.**

**For those who don't like spoilers it contains spoilers for the episode Taboo, which is like series 5 or 6 I think so it has already aired but still, just thought I'd let you all know. **

**The part in italics is a flashback.**

**Chapter 10**

Olivia was sat in an arm chair in the hospital ward. She was drifting in and out of sleep but wanted desperately to be awake in case Kate woke up. She looked around the empty ward, she hated hospitals, and it occurred to her the last time she was in a hospital with Kate was when she gave birth to her.

Sitting in the hospital brought back a lot of memories. She had thought about Kate everyday when she had gave her up but the time she had most regretted giving her up was when she and Elliot were working a case a couple of years ago, a baby had been found in the trash.

His mother had thrown him out after she gave birth in her dorm room, it turned out that she was a pretty disturbed girl and Olivia had found it hard not to fall for her lies and had even began to relate to her. As she watched Kate she remembered the case more clearly and the way she felt after it.

_Olivia sat alone at the bar. It had been a long, stressful and almost surreal day. The case she and Elliot had been assigned to had taken its toll on her. Elliot taking the day off part way through, to be with his kids meant it had been even harder. Sometimes she forgot how important having him as a partner was to her._

_Although, having him freak out at Ella in the interrogation room hit a nerve with her. It was a little to close to a memory that she tired to forget everyday, and she wondered how he'd react with her if he knew she and Ella had both abandoned their babies._

_She understood Elliot's reasons for wanting to make Ella feel 3inches big but she couldn't help but feel if she did then it would be too hypercritical. She couldn't help but feel like she and Ella had a lot in common, she hadn't put her baby out with the trash but for personal reasons she had given her child up for adoption._

_She was looking into her scotch on the rocks like it had all of life's answers at the bottom of it. She became aware of someone sitting next to her and looking at her. She looked up to see a man staring at her. "Can I help you?" She asked._

"_What's a gorgeous woman like you doing alone in a place like this?" He asked. She wondered if that was his usual chat-up line._

"_How do you know I'm alone?" She asked him, the detective in her never resting._

"_Because I've been watching you since you walked in. I think every man in here has." He said making her laugh. She had gone home and changed into a little black dress and had felt all eyes on her when she walked in._

_She looked up again and stared at the guy. He was actually really hot. He had hazel eyes that made her stomach do flips, he had dark brown hair and a caramel complexion just like her own, and his smile made her go weak at the knees._

_Truth was she had come to the bar in the hopes of picking up a good looking guy like the one sitting in front of her. It wasn't her usual style, she liked to get to know a guy but tonight was different she was lonely and was looking for some company for the night._

_She looked at the guy and smiled at him suggestively, his smiling back at her sealed the deal._

_- - - - - - - _

_They both fell backwards out of the lift of her apartment building. They parted for a moment but quickly joined back up for another round of tonsil hockey. There really was nothing romantic about it._

_Ray, as Olivia had come to know him, slammed her into the wall next to her door. Her shoulder blades crunched as they hit the hard wall. He grabbed her wrists and slammed them against the wall too, just above her head._

"_Easy." She told him. She didn't mind a little fun but Ray was getting too rough and too heavy handed. His kisses came more forceful and his hands where everywhere, grabbing everything. "Ouch, Christ cool it Ray." She said. _

_Ray just carried on and began to bite her neck. "Get off me." Olivia yelled as she pushed him back. "What the hell?" Ray asked sounding pretty peeved._

"_This was a mistake. You need to go." Olivia told him._

"_What?" Ray asked in disbelief._

"_I said GO!" Olivia told him again._

"_You got issues lady. You have no idea what you're missing out on." Ray spat at her angrily. He turned and got into the lift, punching and kicking it. Olivia shook her head as the doors closed and the lift began to travel downwards._

_She stood there for a second or two hating herself for letting that crap go that far. She got her keys out and unlocked her door and stepped inside her tiny and lonely apartment._

_She walked through the dark apartment she knew off by heart and turned a lamp on in the corner. It easily lit up the tiny place she called home. She walked over to the windows and closed all the curtains. She peeled her coat off and threw it down on the couch._

_The need for an alcoholic pain killer was too strong and she headed straight for the cupboard where her small alcohol collection lived. She pulled out a bottle of scotch and mimicked her own home version of the drink she had had in the bar._

_As she took a sip from the glass she couldn't help but think about Ella. Ella had mouthed off throughout the entire case, but when she had said that Olivia had no idea what it was like growing up without a father, and to always miss that part of you, and to have a mother who hates you… she had wanted to scream something like 'you wanna bet?' at her._

_She hadn't found it hard to feel compassion and empathy for her, especially when she had confided in her that the baby was a product of rape. Not only did it bring back memories of her and her mother but also of her and her own baby._

_She had never told anyone but her mother about her rape. Only her mother had told her it was poetic justice for all the pain and suffering she had caused her since the day she had been born. _

_At a young age Olivia never understood why her mother hated her so much, she would never hold her or tell her she was pretty or she loved her, the things Olivia thought was normal for 'mommies' to do. As she got older and her mother told her why she was nothing more than a thorn in her shoe she understood completely. _

_In a way she too thought it was justice for her to be raped and have a child and to be raped by an acquaintance of her mother just added irony to the matter. She however had loved her child from the moment she saw her, but she still knew she couldn't keep her._

_What was more ironic was she had come close to delivering her baby herself in her dorm room. She had rang her mother and asked her to come take her to hospital but she was drunk and joked that the babies father should do that. So Olivia had no choice but to call a taxi and had the baby alone in a hospital room._

_She had to lie there all night and the next day and watch as happy couple cooed over their newborns, giving her the occasional look and shaking their heads because they had witnessed social services take her baby away. She had practically ran out of there once the nurses said she could be discharged._

_When Ella had told her about the rape story Olivia had believed her so to find out it was all a lie and she in fact was intimately involved with her father was a kick in the guts for her stupidity at believing someone like Ella. _

_She walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked around the apartment, there was really nothing homely about it. She preferred to sleep at the cribs but she hated the sympathetic looks she got._

Olivia watched Kate as she slept, she moved a little in her sleep but she still didn't wake up. She wondered about what it would have been like if she had of kept her as a baby. She would never be working in the SVU that was a certain, but she knew if she could go back and keep Kate, that wouldn't bother her.

The night of the case she just couldn't seem to get out of her head had left her heartbroken. As she waited for Kate to wake up she was forced to remember more about it..

_As she sat on the couch she wondered where her baby was, her baby who wasn't so much of a baby now. She guessed she was in some great home, going to a great school and living with a great family who loved her and could give her anything she wanted._

_She thought about her father and thought about what she would do if she saw him. She kind of thought that most of her would want to punch and kick him, basically just beat the crap out of him for ruining her mother's life and ultimately her life. She knew she sure as hell wouldn't jump into bed with him._

_It was safe to say that today had been a pretty tough day. Her tears began to fall freely. She was crying for a lot of reasons, for the way she had let another man treat her just moments before in her hallway, for Ella's baby who was lying alone in a hospital nursery, for her own daughter who she missed with every heartbeat, for her mother, for Elliot and the way things where for him at the moment but for once, she cried for herself._

_She put her drink down onto the coffee table and curled up on the couch and began to sob. She reached up and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch over her and nestled her face into it. Then she just lay there on her couch, alone and crying. _

_She knew she'd return to work the next day the usual Olivia Benson tough, smart, independent, street smart cop. _

Olivia continued to remember the way she felt that was until Kate turned on her side to look at her. "Olivia…" Kate mumbled groggily.

"Hey baby…" Olivia said pushing the memory away as she got up and sat on the bed next to Kate.

She looked so little lying in the big hospital bed. She had on a gown which drowned her she really was petite and it made Olivia smile. She was also attached to a drip and the nurses had bandaged up her burnt arm and tended to any other cuts Kate had.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked as she smoothed her hair.

"My head hurts." Kate said with a smile. Olivia smiled back, admiring her bravery, the DR's and nurses had give her nothing for any pain she may be in.

"Where are we?" Kate asked a little confused.

"You're in the hospital." Olivia told her.

She suddenly sat upright in the bed and looked around. "Where are Bob and Liam?" She said shaking.

"Sweetheart its okay they're at the station house. They're not gonna hurt you anymore." Olivia said. She smiled at Kate who still seemed a little unsure. There was a silence that fell between them.

Olivia wanted to apologise for a hundred things. Kate wanted to tell her a hundred things. "Did you…" "I need…" They both started to say at the same time. They both laughed. "You go first." Kate told her, eager to know what it was Olivia wanted to say.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for giving you up I should have done more to keep you." Olivia said her head was pretty confused. Kate leant forward and hugged her. She threw her arms around her and held her like it was the first time she had been able to do it.

"I love you." Kate said. She had summed up all the things she had wanted to say to that one little sentence.

"I love you too, I always have." Olivia said back. She held Kate a little tighter.

"Olivia…?" Kate said.

"Yea baby..?" Olivia asked still holding her.

"Can I call you Mom?" Kate said, secretly crossing her fingers in hopes she would say yes.

Olivia pulled back, so she could see Kate. She had to wonder what she had done to deserve her. She began nodding, she was a little speechless. "I'd love you too." Olivia said.

Kate smiled, relieved, and hugged her again. "Thanks…Mom." She said. It felt a little strange, she'd never been able to say it in her whole lifetime, but being able to say it now to Olivia made her feel like she'd been saying it her whole life.

**TBC**

**I was gonna finish this round about here, but I had a great idea for it the other night so I'm gonna go with that, be prepared for a lot more drama and suspense. Again thanks for waiting for this.**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So the last chapter was sort of a gap filler but this chapter is where things start to kick off, I could have finished this story off like I said, but what comes next I was planning on making into a sequel, but I decided this story just wasn't ready to end yet. So I hope you agree.**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned them I wouldn't be sat at home, in bed watching Pochahontas, because I can't be bothered getting up to grab the remote control to turn over, and keeping my tushy warm with an electric blanket, I'd be on some hot beach in Hawaii typing away on my laptop while a waiter brought me Malibu and cokes and my nephew played in the sand, for some odd reason he likes to eat it, not too sure as to why.**

**Anywhoo…**

**This takes place about a couple of weeks after the last chapter.**

**For the record this is a really long chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

Olivia and Elliot walked into the squad room. They had just been out for lunch. Elliot had taken her out to celebrate her having moved apartment. She still lived in the same building but had moved a floor when a two bedroom came available.

They were both laughing and were both in a great mood and ready for shift, or so they thought. "Hey Liv there's some guy here for you." Munch said pointing to the man who stood in between Fin's and Elliot's desk.

Olivia looked at the man who stood there. Although he had clearly aged he hadn't altered at all in looks. He was still built like a skeleton, his green eyes still pierced her skin and he still made her skin want to literally crawl off her body and as far away from her as it could get.

"Hi Olivia, god you look great." The man said.

Olivia threw her jacket onto her desk and stormed over to him and threw her right fist into his face. He immediately fell smack on the floor, she began kicking him and carried on until Fin pulled her off him and passed her to Elliot who carried her away.

"You son-of-a-bitch! You stay away from us!" She yelled as Elliot took her into the interview room.

Once inside Elliot half let go of and was half pushed away by Olivia. She walked away from him and ran her hands thought her hair trying to regain some composure.

"Who are you and what have you done with Olivia?" Elliot said, completely baffled by her behaviour. She ignored him. "Olivia..!" He said a little louder.

"Don't…!" She spat back at him.

"Olivia your not gonna push me away again. Now, who the hell is that and what the hell was all that about?" He yelled at her, not really meaning to do it, but it hurt him that they were drifting apart, they were best friends and their relationship at time was complicated but they were always there for one another in the past. "If you don't ask me maybe I should go ask him." Elliot threatened.

Olivia turned to face him. He could see the pain on her face and it made him feel like a total jerk, he just wanted to hold her and apologise. "That's Kate's father." Olivia told him, teary eyed.

Elliot looked at her for a moment. He was hoping that looking at her would distract him from what it was that his head was telling him to do. It didn't work. He opened the door and stormed out, Olivia quickly followed.

Fin and Munch had only just steadied the man when Elliot grabbed him and pushed him down on his desk and began hitting him over and over. "Hey…" Fin shouted.

"Elliot stop!" Munch yelled. It took both him and Fin to pull Elliot off the man. "Christ what is it, national beat up the guest day." Munch continued.

"Elliot, Olivia my office, now." Cragen said as he stood in the doorway to his office.

"What's going on?" Kate asked as she walked in. Olivia ran over to Kate and grabbed her and took her into Cragen's office. Elliot followed them in, followed by Cragen.

"Would one of you care to explain to me what all that was about? I have a feeling I didn't witness the whole thing so lets not be vague on the details." Cragen ordered as he walked around to his desk and sat down.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other. Kate wanted answers as much as Cragen. "Was that guy a perp?" She asked. Olivia was seriously thinking about banning Kate completely from the station house, she was starting to talk like them.

Munch knocked on the door. "What is it Munch?" Cragen yelled sounding extremely peeved. Munch pushed the door open and looked around it. "Liv your '_friend_' said that he has to go and that he'll be in touch." He told her.

Olivia looked out of the window, he had indeed gone. "Err…John will you take Kate and just keep an eye on her for me?" Olivia asked, her eyes pleaded with him.

He nodded. "Sure." Kate glared at Olivia, it annoyed her that she always tried to protect her from everything, she had seen just as much as she had and she didn't need protecting. Olivia knew she was pissed off at her, she could see it in her eyes. Kate shook her head as she ducked under Munchs' arm and stormed out.

Munch smiled at them and closed the door. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. "Well?" Cragen said, wanting answers. Again they both stayed silent and just looked at each other.

"If you two pull the 'I'm watching my partners back' crap on me I'll have you both on desk duty till you retire." Cragen warned them. Yet again they stayed silent. He looked at them both disappointed. "Have it your way." He said annoyed.

"That man out there is Kate's father. He's the man that raped me." Olivia informed him. She had had to tell Cragen about the way in which Kate's was conceived, a couple of weeks ago.

"In that case I hope you hit the son-uv-a-bitch hard." Cragen said. It made both Olivia and Elliot smile. He walked round the front of his desk and took Olivia's hand in his hand. Her knuckles where cut and oozing blood.

"Are you okay?" Cragen asked her. She nodded and gently pulled her hand away from his hand. "I'm fine…it's just…that…I haven't seen…" She couldn't stand to say his name and it made her sick to have to think about him.

Cragen and Elliot both looked at her, they could see how hard this was for her, and they didn't know it, but both of them was imagining beating the living day lights out of the man.

"I haven't seen him since that night. Well I did once…He came to my college dorm room, my mother had slipped up when she was drunk and had told him I was pregnant. He wanted to know if the baby was his. I managed to persuade him to go, but I ended up going into labour." Olivia told them.

"I told you I drove myself to the hospital but the truth was I couldn't even do that." She said to Elliot. "I rang my mother but she didn't want to know she was too settled with a bottle of vodka in front of the T.V. so I got a taxi and got to the hospital just in time." She said.

"He told me that night, that as soon as the baby was born he was going to take it away. That's one of the reasons I knew I had to give her up. God only knows what he would have done to her." Olivia continued.

"You told me he was a professor. What of?" Cragen asked.

"He taught law." Olivia told him. It was one of the things that had stopped her from reporting it. She knew people would believe the law professor and not her.

"Well that's probably why he's buzzing around you again now. He knows you can't report the rape. It's been well over five years, so you can't bring the charges up on him." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded. "It's not me he wants it Kate." She said, it made her sick to the pit of her stomach to say it but she knew it was the truth.

"He must have seen yours and Kate's picture in the paper after the kidnapping. Guess he put two and two together and worked out Kate was your child" Elliot said.

"He might have put two and two together but he came up with 5 if he thinks I'm letting him have anything to do with her." Olivia stated.

- - - - - - -

Olivia put the Chinese she had ordered down on the coffee table. "Kate get your behind out of that bathtub now!" She yelled.

Kate walked out of the bathroom in her pyjamas. The bathroom was situated between the two bedrooms, the kitchen and living area where again opened planned just like her old apartment, but this one was much bigger. "Why are you allowed to spend an hour in the bathtub every night and I'm only allowed 20 minutes?" Kate said in protest.

"Because you always choose to take a bath after I've ordered food. I've ate mine, so yours is probably cold now. Eat up. I'm going for my bath." Olivia said as she walked over to the bathroom.

Kate sat down and began eating the food that wasn't too cold. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" She yelled as she got up and ran over to the door. She swung it open to reveal a man standing there. "Can I help you…?" She said before she recognised him as the same man from the station house.

"You must be Kate?" He said smiling at her.

"Yea. You were at the station house." Kate exclaimed.

"I was. I was actually there to see you…" He said, Kate had already decided she didn't like him.

"Mom…!" She yelled. Olivia heard her. She turned the taps off and ran out. She immediately saw him standing in the doorway. "Kate go to your room." Olivia said as she stood in front of her.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Kate go!" Olivia yelled as she glared at her. Her eyes said 'ignore me and your grounded for the rest of you life'. Kate scoffed and walked over to the couch to finish eating her food.

Olivia pushed him back so they were standing in the hall. She closed the door over behind her. "I have no idea what you want Sloane, but if you think I'm gonna let you anywhere near her you have another thing coming." She said angrily.

"You couldn't stop me then Olivia, what makes you think you can now." He said with a sickening smile on his face. Olivia swung her arm to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist and held it in place, he then slapped her with the back of his hand. She fell back into the wall as he let go of her wrist.

He pushed himself right against her so she was sandwiched between him and the wall. "What are you going to do Olivia?" He said smugly as he stroked her face, it made her want to be sick.

"Get off of her." Kate said as she kicked him in the leg as hard as she could. Olivia punched him and they both pushed him back into the lift. Kate hit the down button. "This isn't over Olivia!" He promised as the doors closed.

They both watched as the doors closed. They were both silenced by his words. Kate looked at Olivia, she was holding her face. She had heard the slap but she hadn't seen it. It made her mad to know it was Olivia who had been injured.

"Come on back inside." Kate said. She put her arm around Olivia's waist and although not necessary, assisted her back into the apartment. Once inside she led Olivia to the couch. She ran over and closed the door, she walked over to the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen peas and walked back over to Olivia.

She sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and put the frozen bag over the red mark on her face. "Why do boys always slap your face?" Kate said.

"You've been slapped?" Olivia asked her.

"Slapped, punched, kicked, strangled, hit by a car, stabbed…" Kate went on.

"You were stabbed?" Olivia asked in disbelief.

"Oh yea this one time me and Callie found some money on the floor, so we got a breakfast from McDonalds. Well this guy, we used to call him crazy Steve, he lived…lives in central park. Anyway he decided he wanted my pancakes and syrup and we got into this big fight and he stabbed me the spork thing they give you. It snapped before it did any real damage but then Callie stabbed him the plastic knife and he ran off." Kate said.

Olivia just looked at her. "When were you run over?" She asked.

Kate had to smile at her concern. "I was running away from the police this one time. I had just robbed some guy's wallet and I didn't see the car as I ran across the street and it ran straight into me, the cops caught me and I got put in another foster home." Kate said.

She took the peas away from Olivia's face. "You really have been through hell haven't you?" Olivia said feeling guilty.

"Yea, but getting to _finally _know you make's up for it. Just do me a favour. Don't think you have to protect or shield me from all the horrible things in the world. I've seen em' remember. God I've seen two guys kill each other over a mouldy sandwich. Talk to me about stuff." Kate said

Olivia shook her head. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget that that your 15 going on 30." Olivia said making them both laugh.

Kate threw the frozen peas down on the coffee table and climbed onto the couch next to Olivia, she draped her legs across Olivia's. Suddenly the door flew open and Elliot came in. "What's going on, where is he?" He said, obviously out of breath.

"I called him." Kate told Olivia who looked shocked and confused. She had rang him after Olivia had closed the door. "Okay, but you know this communication thing works both ways, okay kiddo?" She said.

Kate nodded in agreement. "Okay look you should get do bed, you have school in the morning." Olivia said.

"Don't remind me." Kate said unenthusiastically at the thought of school. Kate gave Olivia a goodnight kiss and a hug then got up off the couch. "Goodnight Mom, night El." She said as she walked towards her room.

"Night Kate." Elliot said. Once Kate was in her room Elliot sat down next to Olivia. "Did he do that?" He asked, noticing her red cheek.

"Don't worry about him." Olivia said.

"I don't I worry about you." He said. "And Kate…God I drove over here with my foot flat on the pedal and my lights wailing." He added.

Olivia had to smile at his concern. Elliot started to chuckle to himself. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing it's just, you suit being a Mom." Elliot said.

Olivia looked at him smiling. She wanted to say something but didn't know what exactly. He looked right back at her. "What?" She said again, for some reason he had her almost speechless.

He brought his hand up to her face, and gently stroked the red bruise. She closed her eyes, his touch made her body tingle, but in a good way. She opened her eyes again, his smile was gone and he was looking deep into her eyes.

She looked at his eyes, they were like crystal blue pools, she wanted to just grab his face and kiss him. The sane part in her told her to keep her butt placed firmly on the couch. He was her partner and wouldn't be interested, or so she thought…

Elliot leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips. After taking a second to work out she wasn't day dreaming she relaxed into the kiss, not sure whether it was the right thing to do.

He finally pulled away for a breath. They both shuffled away from each other a little and both cleared their throats trying to break the silence that had fallen upon them. "Elliot I…" Olivia began.

"No Liv, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that…the adrenaline rush I got on my way over here had gone straight to my head." He said laughing, they both decided to laugh it off.

Again things went silent. "Okay look I'm gonna go. Err, it's late. I guess I'll see you in the morning." Elliot said sheepishly as he walked over to the door. He opened it and walked out and closing the door behind him.

Olivia stood there for a moment, she touched her lips with her fingers, she wasn't convinced that she was actually awake or that Elliot had in fact, just kissed her. Suddenly the door opened and Elliot came back in, he walked right up to her and kissed her again. She didn't mind but it didn't help her confused head.

He pulled away from her and nodded. "I forgot to say goodnight." He said then walked out again. Olivia nodded but remained there for a second, her head was totally cabbaged. She decided bed was the best chance she had of clearing her head.

**TBC**

**Ah ha, I didn't plan on this being E/O but I decided to add **_**some**_** E/O fun.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow this story has had the most reviews out of all the stories I have wrote, so thank you all. **

**Disclaimer****: I'd love to say they were mine, because then my stories could be episodes and not just stories. **

**A/N****: I was watching Lake Placid today, and I love watching the scene with Mariska in it, she's playing such a bimbo type character (Myra) and only has like 8 lines but she's still amazing in it. I think it would have been cool if she'd been given a bigger part. Bridget Fonda's amazing as the lead role, but Mariska would have been just as good, if not better and she would have been able to spend time in the water which we all know she loves. Ah well, sorry for the rant…**

'**Incapacitated'**

Olivia was sat at her desk, she was typing away at her computer, trying not to make eye contact with Elliot, who for once was keen to do paper work and was finding more and more to do, just so he didn't have to look up.

Fin and Munch looked at them. They had been like they were now all day, so the had gotten use to the silence of the quiet day. Casey walked in, fresh from court. "Whoa, who died?" She asked, immediately picking up on the silence that you could cut with a knife. She got no reply. "Oh God who died?!" She asked being totally serious.

"Liv and El's voice box." Fin said as he got up to let Casey sit down, which she gladly accepted.

Olivia got up and walked over to the coffee machine. The others were too busy gossiping to notice Elliot get up and follow her. Olivia was a little startled as he placed his hand on her back to let her know he was behind him.

"I think we need to talk." Elliot said, deciding the awkward silence was too much.

"You think." Olivia said with a smile, deciding the same as him.

"Or we could make out…" He joked. They both laughed. Olivia shook her head. She actually would have loved too. She hadn't been able to get his kisses out of her head all night. Little did she know, Elliot had suffered the same problem.

"Liv can I take you out tonight? We could go for Italian, your favourite?" He asked.

Olivia smiled and could only nod. "I'd love to." She managed to say.

- - - - - - -

Olivia came out of her bedroom wearing another outfit. Kate was sat on the couch with a bowl of caramel popcorn. She was judging the outfits. She shook her head. "I don't like it." She said at Olivia's choice.

She had on a short blue dress. "This is my favourite dress." Olivia protested.

"The dress is nice, but it's something you'd wear when you were hoping to pick up a guy and not going out with one. Come on Mom I'm fifteen and have lived most of my life on the streets and I know that." Kate said.

"You had to remind me of that didn't you?" Olivia said.

"What that I lived on the streets?" Kate said with a mouthful of half chewed popcorn.

"No that your fifteen, it makes me feel old." Olivia said as she walked back into her room to find a new outfit.

Kate just cackled to herself. "I could call you grandma if it makes you feel more yourself then." She said sarcastically.

Olivia opened the door and popped her head around it. "Yea okay, if you want to be grounded for the rest of your life." She said before closing the door again.

Kate laughed and shook her head and dug among the popcorn for a piece with loads of caramel on it. "Hey Mom, can we get a dog?" Kate asked.

"We'll see." Olivia shouted. She had always wanted a dog when she was a kid, so it didn't seem like a bad idea.

Olivia came out of the bedroom again. She had dark blue jeans on with a pair of black, thin heeled boots, a black top and a black jacket. Her hair was straight and shaped around her face.

"Hello!" Kate said in approval. "Perfect." She said.

"Are you sure?" Olivia said.

"Yes. Who did you get to be your fashion judge before I was here?" Kate asked.

"I didn't need one. I just wore my favourite dress all the time." Olivia joked.

Kate chuckled to herself. There was suddenly a knock on the door. "That'll be Mrs Lewis." Olivia said walking over to the door.

"Ugh, you know I really don't see why a need a babysitter?" Kate said. "Especially Mrs Lewis she's like 75, she could have a coronary any day, what if she has one tonight." She continued.

"Phone an ambulance, or start CPR." Olivia said as she opened the door. Kate shuddered at the thought of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation with a 75 year, old with false teeth.

"Hi Olivia, you look very nice. I hope it's that nice partner of yours that you're going out with." Mrs Lewis said as Olivia held the door open and she shuffled in. Olivia smiled at her neighbour and closed the door.

"Hi Mrs Lewis" Kate said. She was knelt up looking over the back of the couch so she was facing the door.

"What?" Mrs Lewis said. She was a little deaf.

"I said hello." Kate said louder and waving at the same time.

Mrs Lewis gave her the thumbs up and shuffled over to the kitchen to make a cup of hot cocoa. Olivia walked up to the couch to give Kate a hug and a kiss goodbye. "Be good." She said, brushing Kate hair back off her face.

"Aren't I always?" Kate said.

"I'll be back before 11." Olivia told her.

"I won't wait up." Kate said sarcastically.

Olivia gave her a kiss on the head. She walked over to the cupboard and picked up her purse then walked back over to the door. "I'll be back before 11 Mrs Lewis." Olivia shouted to the old lady.

"What's on at 7 dear?" Mrs Lewis yelled. She talked loud because she couldn't even hear _herself_ talking.

"I will be back before 11" Olivia shouted louder. She looked over at Kate who just shook her head. She was planning on going to bed as soon as Olivia left, because otherwise shouting all night to Mrs Lewis would give her a headache.

"Cocoa dear?" Mrs Lewis asked Kate.

'Why not' she thought. "Okay." She said.

"What?" Mrs Lewis shouted back.

Kate just whimpered and allowed her head to flop and crash down onto the couch.

- - - - - -

Olivia stepped out of the lift and walked across the lobby and stepped outside of her building, she walked down the pathway, where she stopped at the end to wait for Elliot to pick her up.

- - - - - -

As he fumbled through the bushes as quietly as he could, he watched her waiting for someone. He figured now was as good a time as any to set his plan in motion. As he was about to step out, a car's bright headlights suddenly lit up the street. He watched as Olivia got into the car, and then watched as the male driver pulled away.

Sloane stepped out of the bushes. He had wanted to get Olivia first but decided that he had no choice but to grab Kate first, he'd wait to see if Olivia came home alone.

**TBC**

**Another short chapter, but I'm craving ice-cream at the moment and it keeps giving me brain freeze, not good!**

**Ah well thanks for reading, please review.**

**By the way, any Mariska fans will know she says "hello!" a lot. So that's where I got that line from.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A huge thanks for all the review, and alerts and favourites and stuff, you guys all rock!**

**My poor computer is knackered; I swear if it was a dog it would be put down. So I just wanted to say well done to my computer for actually turning on long enough for this. I'm not crazy.**

**Disclaimer****: If they're on SVU I don't own them.**

**Chapter 13**

Kate was in her room, Mrs Lewis was already giving her a headache and she had put on some cheesy show that was on full volume so she could hear it. Kate was in her room with her music on but she could still hear the TV perfectly word for word.

She just prayed the night would go quick, but she hoped Olivia was having fun. She was fumbling through her growing CD collection, most of them where either what Olivia had bought for her or Lizzie, Elliot's daughter had lent her. She was helping her become a normal teenager and teaching her who was cool to listen to and who wasn't.

She liked Lizzie, they talked quite often on the phone and had gone shopping one day. They got on fairly well. Lizzie reminded her a little of Callie. She missed Callie everyday and she knew she would love Olivia. Olivia was like the mother they had both said they had always wanted.

She decided to put on Avril Lavigne and turned the volume up more so she could actually hear her. She had changed into her pyjamas which consisted of black sweat pants and the same hoodie that Olivia had gave her, her first night staying with her.

It was hot in her room, so she walked over to the window, with all intentions of opening it. She pulled and twisted the lock but it wasn't budging. She was getting a little angry at the fact it wouldn't move. "Ugh, stupid window." She cursed as she abandoned the idea.

She was suddenly startled as she heard a crash in the living room and the sound of the TV went dead. "Mrs Lewis..?" She shouted. Upon getting no reply she decided to go check it out. Mrs Lewis probably hadn't even heard the TV go off or the crash she thought.

She opened her door, but froze when she saw Sloane standing there, Mrs Lewis was on the floor, there was a small pool of blood gathering around her head. Kate was frozen to the spot, she wanted to scream, wanted to run but seeing Mrs Lewis lying on the floor and Sloane standing over her had paralysed her.

"Kate, sweetheart, I didn't want to that but I had to." Sloane said as he edged towards her. She could see the gun clearly as he held it in his hand. Her heart felt like it was going to bust out of her chest. She turned as Sloane ran towards her. She slammed her door shut and locked it.

She hated leaving Mrs Lewis out there but she didn't know what else to do. As Sloane started barging into her door, she threw herself against it, adding any more support to it that she could. "Go away!" She pleaded. She wished it was 11 and Olivia was home, but it was only 10.

- - - - - - - -

Olivia and Elliot both thanked the waiter as he took their plates away. "That's the best meal I've had in weeks." Elliot confessed.

"Don't you ever cook?" Olivia asked.

"Did you cook when you lived alone?" He asked.

"Not really, but you're used to cooking for more than one person, I wasn't." Olivia said, trying to win the debate.

"Yea well, it's easier to just order in a pizza." Elliot said looking a little sad.

Olivia had picked up on how lonely he was without Kathy and the kids. "Well why don't you come round mine a few nights a week or Kate and I will come to you and we will both do the cooking. Practice makes perfect." She said.

Elliot smiled and nodded. "Sounds good." He said.

The waiter placed their bill down on the table, Olivia immediately pulled out her wallet. "Liv, don't insult me. I asked you out, I'm paying for you." He insisted.

Olivia looked at him. She loved how much of a gentleman he could be. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." He exclaimed and threw the money down onto the plate. He stood up and walked around to Olivia. He helped her into her jacket. She smiled and thanked him. He took her by surprise as he took her hand in his and led her out of the fine restaurant.

- - - - - - -

Elliot pulled up outside Olivia's apartment building and turned the engine off. "I had a really good night tonight. Thanks." Olivia said, for some reason she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Yea, me too. If you want I could come round tomorrow and I'll take you up on that cooking lesson." Elliot said a little nervous.

"Okay then." She laughed.

A silence suddenly fell between them. They both stared at each other again. Elliot moved his hand and cupped her cheek, she leant into it. "I never told you how beautiful you looked tonight." Elliot said.

She just smiled at him, the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. Elliot shifted in his seat and began to kiss her, Olivia kissed him right back. He slid his hand in her jacket and rested it on her hip. As they continued the kiss he slipped his hand under her top, he loved the way her soft skin felt beneath his hand.

She flinched a little, he laughed inwardly he would have never thought she would be ticklish. He continued to tickle her with his thumb. He felt her tense her stomach up and started to laugh. "Behave." She warned him playfully.

She placed her hand on his thigh and slowly slid it higher up his leg, the moment was interrupted as his phone rang. He ignored it for a minute and began kissing her again, but the caller was persistent and the phone rang even louder.

"Damn-it..!" He said as he pulled it out. He saw '_Kathy_' on the screen. "Hey Kathy…" He said.

Olivia sat back in her seat, a little disappointed but she knew Kathy and the kids still were and would always be part of his life, she wouldn't have it any other way either, she knew how much they all meant to him.

"Yea, I'll come straight over. Okay, no it's okay, don't worry about it. Okay, bye." He said as he hung up. "Liv I'm so sorry, Kathy needs me to pick up some baby aspirin for Eli. He has a temperature." He confessed, he too was a little disappointed but he didn't want to leave his son suffering.

"Don't worry about it." Olivia told him. She leant in and kissed him again. He kissed her back. "See you tomorrow." She said as she pulled away. She opened the car door and got out.

"Goodnight Olivia." He said. "Night El." She said as she closed the door. Elliot waited to see her get safely in her building then drove off.

- - - - - -

Olivia rummaged through her purse as she got out of the lift. She was searching for her key. Eventually she found it. She got to her door and unlocked it. As she turned around and shut the door, Sloane came up behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist and using the other he placed a cloth over her mouth.

She tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he was strong and easily kept her restrained. She kicked her legs out and sent a lamp smashing to the floor. Somehow she managed to slam her elbow into his ribs. He yelped in pain and released her. She got back to her feet and ran towards her room; she was going for her gun.

She froze when she got to the couch. Mrs Lewis was lying on it, there was a huge gash on her head and there was blood all over the couch beneath her. "Kate!" she yelled, as panic struck her.

As she began to move her legs crumpled beneath her and she fell to the floor. "Ugh…" She hit her side on the corner of the coffee table. Her legs were numb, and she didn't understand why. She began dragging herself across the floor, hoping she'd be able to get to her gun.

He arms suddenly gave in on her and she fell flat on the floor. She whimpered, she couldn't help it, she was annoyed and felt pathetic, she had no idea what was going on, and she tried desperately to work out what was on the cloth.

"It's a great drug Olivia, but right now we have to get going. Kate's already in the car waiting." Sloane informed her. He walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms. "You look great tonight." He told her as he walked out of her apartment. She couldn't feel her body but she was well aware of him carrying her outside.

**TBC**

**I know you'll hate me because it's another cliff-hanger.**

**Please review and I'll get the next part posted today. Ha bribery!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Again, thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like the next part. Sorry it's took a while. I promise the Liv and Kate torture won't last too long.**

**Disclaimer****: If they're on SVU I don't own them.**

**Chapter 14**

Kate looked around the room she had woken up to find herself in. It was all pretty and pink and frilly. In the room there were stuffed teddies, a CD player, a small TV, a DVD player and a collection of DVD's and CD's.

She was feeling a little queasy from the drug Sloane had given her. It had really freaked her out because although she couldn't move her body she could see everything that was going on around her.

She had been so scared when he had kicked her door open and slapped his hand over her mouth as he held the suffocating cloth over her mouth and nose, the affects of whatever was on it had worked almost immediately she had only been able to get to the front door when she had collapsed to the floor.

She had watched him put Olivia into the front seat of the car he had put her in, she hadn't been moving. She prayed he hadn't hurt her.

She was lying down on the bed, although it was very comfy she didn't want to be on it, it made her feel uneasy. She had no idea what type of man Sloane was, all she knew about him was he was her father.

She noticed there was one window. She stumbled over to it, still feeling a little groggy. Her heart sunk when she saw the metal bars on the outside of the window. She sighed with frustration. She was scared and she just wanted Olivia.

- - - - - -

Olivia watched, angrily, as Sloane paced the room. She was sitting up on a bed, with her wrists bound with rope and tied to the wall above her head. "Where's my daughter?" She said, ordering a reply more than asking for one.

"Don't you mean our daughter Olivia?" He corrected her, but didn't answer her question.

"The only reason she is _'our' _daughter is because, in case your fucked up head has forgot, you raped me!" She said bitterly.

He moved like a bullet and pulled her legs from under her, she went from a sitting position to flat on her back. He dove onto the bed, crouching on his hands and knees above her. She sighed and looked away. His face knocked her sick, and seeing it close up just made the bile in her throat rise.

"It wasn't rape. You wanted it, you know you did. You'd open your legs to anyone, just like your mother." He said before he bent down and slithered his tongue from the corner of her lips and up across her cheek bone.

She began violently pulling at the rope she wanted to knock his lights out. "Feisty. Also like your mother if I remember correctly." He laughed.

"Fuck you!" She shouted out him, it was out of anger and although her police training had told her not to anger a captor, at this precise moment she didn't care.

"I'd love you to…" He said, holding her chin between his thumb and his finger. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't allow her. "…however, right now I have a meal to put out. Kate's a growing girl she needs to have good meals. If you were any good at being a mother you would know that, but you threw the chance of that opportunity away the second it arrived. Tell me what was it like to abandon your newborn baby?"

"Did you drug her too?" She asked. It came out as a pathetic whimper, truth was she wanted to ignore his words and pretend she had never heard them.

He continued to snake his eyes over her body, him releasing she would never answer his questions. Part of her thought best to give up on the questions and save her breath because he was never going to answer her. She tugged at the rope that bound her wrists, friction began to cause burns to her skin.

He laughed at her plea for freedom and surprised her as he began to speak. As he spoke however, he allowed his body to lay flat on her, cutting off her breathing a little.

"The drug I give you is called Halothane. It paralyses the muscles, but you stay fully aware, you can't feel pain, or react at all to anything that happens to your body. I have to admit it was tempting not to see just how well it worked…" He admitted as he thrust his hand down between her legs.

She wanted to squirm away but couldn't move beneath him. "Don't touch me." She warned him.

He moved his hand away, laughing. He continued laughing, until it broke into a phlegm filled choke. He got up off her and walked over to the door. "I'll be back soon. I'm going to go see how Kate is feeling."

"If you hurt her I swear to God I will kill you." Olivia said.

He laughed and walked out. Immediately she started tugging at the ropes with all the strength her partially numbed body would allow.

- - - - - -

Kate ran over to the corner of the room as she heard the door open. She felt like she could scream when she saw Sloane, daddy dearest, walk into the room. "Where's my Mom?" she asked immediately.

"You two are just alike." He laughed. "You know Kate I really can't wait to get to know you." He started to very slowly inch towards her.

"You're a sick freak." Kate spat at him angrily.

"You've got your mothers temper all right, and her good looks. Wonder what traits you got from me." He said.

"None, I guess I just took all your sanity." She said, moving as he inched closer.

"I don't appreciate your attitude Kate." He said, sounding extremely peeved.

"I want to see my Mother." Kate insisted.

"You will. Dinner's ready and we're all going to sit at the table and have a family dinner. Come on." He ordered.

Kate saw it as an opportunity and she knew Olivia would be thinking the same thing.

She reluctantly followed him out of the room. He led her down a staircase and down into a dining room. She had to admit the house was nice and she'd been in enough to know the difference between a nice one and a not so nice one, in her experience it depended on how good the foster home was.

She looked around the room. There was a huge table in the middle of the room. It was candle lit and the plate and other cutlery was set out and waiting to be used. "Take a seat. I'll go get your mother." He walked out closing the door behind him.

Kate continued looking around the room. She was hoping there may be a phone, but there wasn't. She was gutted to find that these windows had bars on the outside too. "Damn." She cursed then felt bad because she knew Olivia didn't like it. She couldn't wait to see her.

She continued to look around until she heard the door open and saw Sloane push Olivia into the room, keeping a tight grip on her arm. He forced her down into a seat. "Mom!" Kate ran up to her and threw her arms around her.

"Are you okay? Has he hurt you?" Olivia started to ask all the questions racing through her head.

Kate shook her head but didn't let go of her. Olivia pulled her arm out of Sloane's grasp and held tightly onto Kate. "I want to go home." Kate said her voice muffled as she spoke into Olivia's shoulder.

"I know baby." Olivia said. She was thinking the exact same thing.

"I'll go bring the food in, don't dare go anywhere. You two should know that my father always taught me and my mother to do exactly what we were told. There were harsh punishments for when we didn't. I don't appreciate bad manners Kate, as for you Olivia, well you know how my temper can be easily flared up. I expect you to set a good example to our daughter." He smiled at them both as they looked him then left the room through another door.

Olivia, completely ignoring Sloane's threats, got up and grabbed Kate's wrist and dragged her behind her, she threw the door open but only got as far as running smack into Sloane. She placed Kate protectively behind her and backed up keeping sure Kate was hidden behind her.

"Our creator may have given you the looks of a goddess but he didn't bother to give you brains of one, did he?" He said angrily, He threw his arm out and grabbed a handful of her hair and thrust her head back, her neck felt like it was about to snap.

He back handed her across the face again, hitting her in the same spot from the previous night, adding to the tenderness of the spot. Kate decided she wasn't just going to watch him beat Olivia.

She ran over to the table and grabbed both of the lit candles she turned and ran over to Sloane. She threw the hot wax directly at his face. He screamed in pain and threw his hands over his face, ultimately releasing his grasp on Olivia. She threw the candles at him as hard as she could.

Olivia thrust her knee into his crotch, he crumbled to the floor, keeping one hand over his burnt face and the other now held his throbbing genitals. Olivia kicked him while he was down, she did it a few times before taking Kate's hand in her own and making a run for it.

They spotted the front door and ran out of it. They ran down the concrete steps of the house and onto the street. Olivia looked both ways, looking for any signs of anyone who could help them. "Olivia!" She turned to face the house as she heard Sloane scream her name.

She dragged Kate onto the road. Miraculously a cab was coming their way. Olivia flagged it down, before he had fully came to a stop she opened the door and pushed Kate in, quickly jumping in behind her. "Go..! Go, go, go…!" Olivia insisted.

The cabbie put his foot flat on the accelerator. The tyre's screeched against the floor, leaving part of his tyre treads behind. Olivia turned to see Sloane run out onto the road just a metre or so behind where the cab once was. He watched as it sped away, a look on his face that told her it wasn't over.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked her.

Where to she thought, the only place she would feel safe.

**TBC**

**Where is she going? You'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**Thanks for reading guys, please review. **

**BTW, the drug I said Sloane used is the one that Harrison Fords character uses on Michelle Phiffers character in the movie 'What Lies Beneath' (amazing film, if you haven't seen it, rent it, you'll love it). **

**I'm not entirely sure it's a real drug, that has those effects but I just went off what it did in the film. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. This story still has a few chapters left yet. I was thinking about making a sequel, to show how things are going between Kate and Olivia.**

**Disclaimer****: They belong to Dick, and he won't share. **

**Chapter 15**

"I'm coming..!" Elliot bellowed to the culprit who was pounding the hell out of his door. He was seriously thinking of pounding the hell out of them when he opened the door, for disturbing a great dream that he was having. It involved him, Olivia and a private beach in Hawaii.

He unlocked his door, whilst the banging continued. "Okay." He yelled angrily as he swung the door open.

He felt guilty straight away as he saw Olivia standing on the other side. Kate was in her arms, she had been so exhausted she'd practically passed out in the taxi. "Christ Olivia." His heart began to pound as loud against his chest as she had been against his door.

He stepped aside to allow her in. She walked right past him, trying but failing to hold in her sobs. He could see she had been crying for a while, her eyes were all puffy and red.

Elliot turned and locked the door. He noticed she was still wearing the same clothes she had been on their date. It was 4.30am. "Liv what's going on?"

She couldn't answer him through sobbing. "Here let me put Kate in the guest room. Is she okay?" He said as he held his hands out to take her. Olivia nodded and let him take her out of her hands.

She walked round to the couch and practically fell down into it. She looked down at her hands, they were shaking violently, her whole body was. Elliot returned, he had noticed her swollen face so he went straight to the freezer and grabbed a bag of frozen peas and carrots.

He walked back over to her. "Which would you prefer?" He asked, holding her frozen options out in his hands. Olivia took the both of them, leaving him a little confused. She slumped down into the couch and lifted her top. It made him incredibly angry to see her bruised and swollen across her ribs. He sat on the coffee table in front of her and took the frozen peas from her hand and placed it down gently on her ribs.

She winced at the pain, and he heard her try to hold in a whimper. He wasn't going to hold it against her, she looked like she'd been through hell. "If that belonged to me, I'd be cursing in pain." He said, referring to her bruise. He probably wouldn't be but he didn't want her to feel like she had to put on a tough act in front of him, when she was clearly in so much pain.

He took the other frozen bag and held it against her cheek. She winced at that too. Sloane, she had decided, had a very nasty backhander. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked, staring her straight in the eyes so he would be able to tell if she was lying.

"When I got back to my apartment Sloane had broken in, he'd…Oh my god Mrs Lewis…" She tried to sit up but her ribs wouldn't allow it. "Ugh." She bit down on her bottom lip and then expelled a painful breath. "She was on the couch I have no idea if she was okay or not." Olivia said, feeling guilty for not having thought of her sooner.

"I'll get a bus over to your place." Elliot said. She took over holding the bags from Elliot as he got up and grabbed his phone. She turned to look towards the guest room. She hadn't heard a peep from Kate. She had fallen asleep on her lap in the taxi and Olivia had been tempted to copy her, but knew she couldn't till they were both somewhere safe.

Now she was somewhere she felt safe, she finally started to relax, and sleep threatened to take over. She prayed Mrs Lewis was okay. After a minute Elliot walked back over to her, he was carrying two glasses of scotch. "Here calm you nerves." Elliot said as she balanced the frozen bag of food on her stomach and took the glass.

He sat down on the couch next to her. He gently lifted the bag on her ribs a little so he could take another look. "I'm no DR but I think it's just bruising, I don't think they're broke." He concluded.

"Well they hurt like hell." She said through gritted teeth. She took a long sip of the scotch.

"So you were saying…" Elliot said, still needing to know what she had been through.

"Sloane was waiting for me when we got back. He already had Kate in the car. He drugged us with something, err…Halothane, I think he said it was. It paralysed my body, but I could still see everything he was doing." She said, beginning to cry again.

Elliot's heart raced as he thought about the possible things Sloane could have done to her, he already knew what type of man he was Kate was living evidence of it. "Liv did he…?" He could ask any victim that question but it made him feel sick to have to ask her.

His heart calmed as she began to shake her head. "No." she said softly.

"Thank god." Elliot said with a sigh of relief. He took the bag off her face. "Drink up." He told her, seeing her hands shaking. She did as she was told and downed the entire glass.

"Whoa Liv." He laughed then copied her. They both laughed, as much as it hurt her to do so. She set the frozen bag on her stomach aside and looked at her ribs, the redness had now turned purple. She pulled her top down and looked at Elliot.

Elliot looked at her for a second then lifted her top back up a little. "I've seen your stomach before, don't be shy. The weight of clothes will only add to the pain." He said.

Deciding he was right she left her top how it was. Her eyes began to water as she thought of how close Kate had come to danger again. "You know maybe social services where wrong by letting me have her." She confessed.

"Kate?" Elliot said is disbelief. Olivia nodded rather than answer him; it was too hard for her. "Olivia do you have a concussion as well? I have seen how much Kate loves you and how happy she is with you. She's like a totally different girl now from who she was the night we found her in the alley." Elliot said confidently, knowing his words where the truth.

"You always put yourself down. Sloane is a fucking jerk and he has you doing this. Everything you have ever done has been in Kate's best interest, it just thing don't always go to plan. God look at me and Kathy we have five kids together, we _had_ a good marriage, a bad split, yea we got back together before Eli was born but we weren't happy. We're just meant to be friends, that how it goes for us, but you and Kate, you're the perfect family, you both need each other, something brought you two back together, lets face it New York's a big city.." He laughed.

Olivia stared at his blue eyes they looked so sad, so lonely. Before her head had time to question the act, she was kissing him. He wanted it because he kissed her back. He cupped his hand on her neck, supporting her head as he deepened the kiss with his tongue. She parted her lips and again allowed him to explore her mouth.

After a long kiss they finally, but reluctantly pulled apart. "God I love you Olivia." Elliot exclaimed. Olivia looked at him, her mouth opened to make a sound but she was speechless. She felt new tears start to fall down her cheeks, she couldn't speak so she did the next best thing…she kissed him again.

**TBC**

**A short chapter but I thought it was a good place to leave it at. I want to get some E/O action chapter going, there haven't been many in this story.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. My computer has decided it's not well, it is quite old, bless it.**

**Disclaimer****: Maybe one day, in a dream….**

**Chapter 16**

Olivia woke up to find the living room pitch black and the TV playing away to itself. She looked next to her to see Elliot sound asleep his arm was draped over her shoulder. She eased herself from underneath him and crept across his apartment.

She slowly opened the door to the guest bedroom. Elliot had left a lamp on next to the bed for Kate. Olivia walked over to her and crouched down next to the bed. She looked at Kate, she was snoring lightly as she slept.

Olivia brushed a stray strand of hair back that had fallen over her face. She tucked it securely behind her ear. She took a moment just to watch her sleep. She smiled and stood up, she leant down and kissed her head then smoothed her hair back and after turning the lamp off, she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She walked back over to the couch and figured she should really wake Elliot and tell him to go get in bed. They both had work in a couple of hours and they both needed to work on finding Sloane, because she was scared shitless at the thought of him coming back after her and Kate.

Elliot had shifted in her absence and was now lying down on the couch. He was on his back and his arms where folded behind his head and he was using them as a pillow. She had to smile, he looked so peaceful and due to his lack of shirt she took the time to admire his chest and stomach.

She thought better and decided he looked comfortable enough on the couch and worried he may not be able to get back to sleep if he moved. She didn't feel much like sleep so she was going to find some paper and start writing up her report on what had happened.

She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, as she was about to put it over Elliot he grabbed her wrists and slowly pulled her down to his face. He opened his eyes so he could look directly into hers.

"Don't you ever sleep?" He asked her.

She just looked at him and shrugged. She didn't know what to say, he knew her so well so she wasn't going to lie to him and say yes, but she didn't want to sound pathetic by saying no.

He gently pulled on her wrists until she was forced to climb on top of him. She snuggled into the back of the couch but rested her head against his warm chest. Elliot fixed the blanket over them both.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. She placed her hand on his chest. She could hear his heart underneath his ear and began tapping her finger in beat with it.

"What are you doing Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Shh..." She said as she continued.

He pulled her up his body so he could kiss her, after figuring out what she was doing it just made him love her even more. He carefully flipped them so she was underneath him. He was being as gentle as he could, he had given her some painkillers for her ribs and they seemed to have worked, but he was still nervous about hurting her.

She lifted herself up slighting and wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered him down on top of her. She kissed him on the lips, her body screaming at her how badly she wanted him.

He began to trail kisses from her lips, along her jaw line and then down her neck, she moaned underneath him and his reactions that were already coming fast, sped up. "God Liv…" He moaned as he ran his hand up her side, lifting her shirt, he let his hand toy with her soft skin.

She bucked her hips into his at his soft touch. He immediately found his way back to her lips and kissed her hard, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She ran her hands through his hair, she wanted him, needed him badly. She hadn't felt a connection with a man like this for as long as she could remember, and she had a very good memory.

If she had known Elliot Stabler was going to make her body feel this great she would have done something like this years ago, well maybe not, not while he was married to Kathy at least. Her heart began to race as she felt him start to fumble with the buttons and zip on her jeans.

She decided to help the process along and took her own top off, with some pain, but with the mix of pleasure her body was feeling she didn't bother too much dwelling on that pain.

Elliot began planting kisses on her stomach which felt great on her bruises, his lips where so soft and gentle. She slipped her fingers into the waist of his sweat and worked on pulling them down, completely distracted though by Elliot's touch.

"Elliot I need you." She moaned. Her body tensing at the slightest touch from him and she was quickly reaching her climax. "Now, Elliot…" she ordered.

He laughed and latched his lips onto her neck as he finished pulling off his sweats and boxers, followed quickly by her jeans and thong. With one quick thrust he was inside her, she couldn't help but gasp as he moved against her.

She had sneaked peaks at Elliot and knew his member was big but she had never anticipated he would be this big. She held onto him until they both reached their climax, loving every second of the connection their bodies had.

Elliot held himself above her, not wanting to let his body crush her own fragile one. They were both trying to regulate their breathing again now. "Wow El." She said, her body trembling slightly.

"I'll say." He said. Olivia laughed and stroked his face lovingly with her knuckles. She looked into his eyes, 'god she loved them'.

"I love you Liv." Elliot exclaimed.

She looked up directly at him. Her mouth opened to say something but nothing, not even a breath came out. She closed her mouth, out of fear she looked like some speechless idiot, but then opened it again, she so desperately needed to tell him how she felt back.

"I love you too." She was finally able to say.

A huge smile spread across his face and he leant down and kissed her again. "Good." He said as he pulled away. He moved onto his side and lay next to her on the couch. He fixed the blanket over them again and then rested his hand protectively on her hip.

Olivia snuggled her face into his chest as Elliot used his other arm to stroke her hair. Her warm breaths against his chest lulled him to sleep. They slept on the couch all night, snuggled up in each others loving arms.

Olivia had made it her mission tomorrow to stop Sloane for good. She had counted up all the charges Casey could use against him in court and she trusted she would get him sent down for all of them, that thought plus Elliot's warm and protective embrace allowed her to sleep soundly.

**TBC**

**Bless em'. **

**Thanks for reading please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer****: Nope, not mine.**

**Chapter 17**

Olivia came out of Elliot's bedroom to find Kate sat on the floor in front of the TV, she was using Elliot's coffee table as a back rest. She was just flicking through the channels, not really looking for anything in particular.

Olivia sat on the couch. "Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" Olivia asked her.

Kate just carried on flicking through the channels. "Fine." She said coldly.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Olivia asked.

"No." Kate replied, sounding even colder.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Olivia asked her. She expected some sort of reply so was surprised when Kate ignored her. "Kate." Olivia said.

"What?" Kate said through gritted teeth as she got up and stormed past her. Olivia stood up and grabbed her arm to stop her. Kate spun around and pushed Olivia away from her.

Olivia stumbled back and fell onto the couch and rolled of crashing onto the floor. Kate seemed terrified that she had hurt her as Olivia held her ribs. Olivia looked at her in shock, she had never seen Kate show any violence. "Don't touch me." Kate said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Kate…" Olivia practically whispered because she was trying so desperately to keep herself from crying. Kate's tears started to fall and she quickly turned and ran.

"Kate, where are you going? Kate?" Olivia tried to push herself up so she could run after her, her ribs not allowing her body to co-operate. "Elliot…" She shouted, knowing he'd be able to easily run after Kate.

He came out of the bedroom. He'd heard the commotion but was throwing on some trousers. "Kate's running, please go after her. Sloane's still out there somewhere." She was out of her mind worrying. Elliot just took to the stairs without asking questions as Kate had took the lift.

Kate got out of the lift and ran straight out of the building. She turned left and ran as far and as fast as she could, she had no idea where she was running to but her tears and her pain was her energy.

Elliot came out of his building, he was completely out of breath and he couldn't see Kate anywhere. He now had the task of going back in to tell Olivia.

**TBC**

**I know this one is really short, but I want to show how Kate is feeling, with so much changing in her life so quick. The next chapter is going to be based on a song, only that chapter, so I hope you like it.**

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm posting this straight away because the last chapter was so short. It based to the song, Full of Grace, if you haven't heard it then go to you tube and find it. There's a great video of it based on the episode Signature, which I now understand, how sad… Poor Olivia…Anyways…**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything or anyone you've seen on SVU and I don't own the song or lyrics, they belong to Sara Mclachlan.**

**Chapter 18**

'**Full Of Grace'**

Kate was running as fast as she could. She had hurt Olivia, she had pushed her out of anger, out of fear and because of it she had hurt her. She turned up a familiar alley, so she thought, she was dizzy and out of breath and was stumbling as she ran. He foot fell into a pot hole and she fell to the floor.

She lay there for a moment, even though she knew she was lying in a dirty puddle of water. The black sky lit up from the lightening and the thunder suddenly cracked. She pushed herself up as the heavy rain started to pour down.

She ran through the alley, she had lived on the streets most of her life but now they were betraying her and she was totally lost. She spotted a doorway up ahead and ran and stood in it there were some cardboard and old rags on the floor, it would do for a bed. She was already soaked through from the rain and her body shook and her teeth chattered together from the cold.

**_The winter here's cold, and bitter_**

**_It's chilled us to the bone_**

**_We haven't seen the sun for weeks_**

**_To long too far from home…_**

She slid down the door until she was sitting with her arms holding her legs against her chest. She looked out at the rain, it was so thick and heavy and she could barley see through it.

She purposely slammed her head against the door behind her. Her tears began to fall as she thought about Olivia. She had never ever thought she would be able to hurt her, she didn't think she could hurt anyone unless it was self defence, then she could quite easily stand her ground.

She felt like a monster, all Olivia had done was care for her, help her, support her, love her and she had repaid her back by pushing her over when she was already injured.

In her life and in the many foster homes she'd been in, people had always told her she was evil, something that was unwanted, and something that could never and should never be loved. She had always ignored it but now she couldn't help but remember and believe those words. Her head fell to her knees and she held it there as she cried.

**_I feel just like I'm sinking _**

**_And I claw for solid ground_**

**_I'm pulled down by the undertow_**

**_I never thought I could feel so low…_**

Olivia was stood in Elliot's apartment looking out of the window. Elliot hung up and threw the phone down on the couch. "Munch, Fin, Casey, Cragen, Huang, even Warner, they're all out looking for her Liv." Elliot told her. He had told them Kate had run off and they had spread the word and had formed a search party, all driving over the city looking for her.

"I just want her back El. You should have seen the look on her face. She looked so scared and so angry. I know she's hurting because of all this. I keep telling her that I'll protect her, and I always let her down. God if I was her I'd have pushed me too." Olivia said. "With all the gene's I've gave her I'm not surprised she…" Olivia began.

"Don't Liv. You're not violent and neither is Kate. Like you said she's angry, she's' hurting, she can't make sense of one thing before something else happens…but it has nothing to do with genes, yours or hers." Elliot said matter-of-factly.

"I know she's not violent, but I don't think that she knows she's not." Olivia said.

"Well when we find her, you can tell her that. I'm gonna go help them look, you stay here just in case she comes back." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded in agreement. She didn't want Kate coming back and being shut out. She was just praying Kate would come back. Elliot wanted to kiss her and hold her and tell her it would be okay, but instead he just left, his priority was finding Kate.

Olivia stared out the window cursing at the storm. She hated the thought of Kate out and alone in it.

**_Oh darkness I feel like letting go…_**

Kate was lying in the doorway, still looking out at the rain. Two legs suddenly appeared in front of her and a hand ripped at her bare arm as it dragged her up and threw her out of the doorway and into another deeper puddle.

"This is my doorway, find your own." A haggard old woman yelled at her. Kate could just about hear her through the rain. She watched as the woman made herself comfy in the spot that Kate's body had been warming up.

**_If all of the strength and all of the courage_**

**_Come and lift me from this place…_**

Kate pushed herself out of the puddle, dripping with more dirty rain water. She wrapped her arms around herself and started walking down the alley. Freezing and alone, knowing it was her punishment for having hurt Olivia,

**_I know I could love you much better than this_**

**_Full of grace_**

**_Full of grace_**

**_My love…_**

Munch and Fin were driving around, both searching out their side of the car, searching for Kate. They didn't know exactly what had happened but they had come to think of Kate as part of their family at the SVU and the thought of her being out in the city, alone scared them.

"This is ridiculous. We've been driving round for almost two hours now. Where could she be?" Much said angrily.

Fin just carried on staring out of his window, He was glad there wasn't much traffic out because his concentration was on anything but the road.

Kate was walking the street, her limbs had numbed from the freezing rain that showed no signs what so ever of stopping. She turned and was in central park, she had never seen it so deserted but she didn't mind, she deserved to be alone, or so she kept telling herself.

**_So its better this way, I said_**

**_Having seen this place before_**

**_Where everything we say and do_**

**_Hurts us all the more…_**

She found a spot under a walkway and decided to settle there, it sheltered her from the rain a little. She had worked out were she was going, but she was tired and she wanted a rest for a moment.

All she could think about was how in school she had learnt that you get genes from your parents. You get and become what they are. She knew she got Olivia's eyes, her hair colour, her nose, her stubbornness. She realised that she got her anger from her father, he was the one who made her violent.

She had an extra dose of the violent gene too, knowing who her grandfather was. She realised that the people in her life had been right, she was evil. She began to cry again at the thought.

She wanted to stay where she was but she didn't stop she carried on walking to where it was she was heading not caring if she was rained on because she wanted the rain to wash away her top layer, to release her from the skin she was in.

**_It's just that we've stayed, too long_**

**_In the same old sickly skin…_**

Olivia was pacing the apartment it was dark out now, and the rain hadn't stopped all day, it had slowed some but never actually broke off completely. The thunder and lighting had started up again as well, just to make matters worse.

She tried desperately to think were Kate might go, but this was New York and there were a million and one places she could go. She wondered about if she had friends on the street and that's when it struck her.

"Callie..." She almost said out loud.

She put her jacket on and slammed the door shut behind her as she ran out. After getting out of the lift, she ran onto a street and hailed the first cab she could, drenched from head to toe from her minute and a half of waiting and searching for a cab.

- - - - - -

As her cab pulled up by central park, she thanked him and threw a wad of money at him, shouting 'keep the change' as she slammed the door shut and set off running into the park, ignoring any pain it cause her ribs.

She had thoughts about ringing Elliot but had realised five minutes into the taxi ride that she had forget her phone. She may have been wrong about her hunch anyway though so thought it best to have them keep looking.

She continued running through the park, "Kate!" She yelled as loud as she could, it was the only way to be heard through the rain. "Kate!" "Kate!" She rested her hands on her thighs for a minute as she tried to regulate her breathing. She then took off running again.

**_I'm pulled down by the undertow_**

**_I never thought I could feel so low…_**

Kate was stood in front of a bench but it was not just some bench. Olivia and the squad had put money together and paid for a memorial bench for Callie. They had put it in central park and it had a plaque on it, that said. '_In memory of Callie, who loved the park.'_

The rain was pouring down her face and dripping off her nose and chin. Her body was freezing and even her bones screamed their pain at her, but she didn't care. She just stood there, thinking.

**_Oh darkness I feel like letting go_**

**_If all of the strength_**

**_And all of the courage_**

**_Come and lift me from this place…_**

She suddenly screamed and started hitting the bench with the stick she had picked up before she had got the bench. "You shouldn't have left me!" she screamed as she hit the bench.

She continued hitting the bench until the stick snapped in half and she threw it away. She started to punch and kick the bench crying and screaming. "You said you wouldn't leave me." "Why did you leave me?" "You promised me…" She screamed, her knuckles were bleeding and her legs and arms were bruised all over.

She continued kicking and punching the bench until she heard her name being called. She looked away and could just make Olivia out through the rain, she hadn't seen her yet. She turned and quickly ran into the bushes opposite the bench.

She watched as Olivia slumped down on the bench, she rested her head in her hands and Kate watched as she cried.

She wanted to go over and see her but she didn't she couldn't, all she seemed to do was hurt Olivia, and she knew it. She continued watching as Olivia was soaked by the rain. She took one last look before she headed further into the shrubs and trees

**_I know I could love you much better than this_**

**_Full of grace…_**

Kate pushed her way through the bushes, crying and hating herself. She tripped over and landed flat on the floor, among the dirt and leaves. She just lay there she didn't have the strength to pick herself up, instead she just curled up into a ball and cried

**_I know I can love you much better that this_**

**_It's better this way…_**

**TBC**

**So next chapter will just be normal, no song or anything, Please tell me what you think. This story still ahs a few more chapters left, but then I'm definitely going to do a sequel.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**So most of you thought Sloane was going to snatch Kate. I have to admit that was my first idea for the last chapter but then I decide I want to show Kate on the streets.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 19**

Kate ran out of one street and across another, barely missing been run down by cars. She carried on running even as the drivers beeped their horns at her and shouted curse words at her. She looked behind her and saw the police car swerve out of the road and squirm through the traffic.

She ran up an alley she new would be way to small for the car to follow her up. In no time it was at the bottom of the alley and the officers were running up the alley. She wondered if the police were being fed some sort of food that made them faster or if she was getting slower.

She used to be able to out run a cop no trouble but now her lungs felt like they were about to explode. She saw a metal gate and ran straight for it she climbed up it and gently eased herself under the barbed wire at the top of it.

"Wait!" She heard a cop yell. She jumped from the gate and got to her feet immediately and continued running. She stopped at the end as she came to a wall, she didn't have the energy to climb up it.

Suddenly a hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her behind a dumpster. The two cops ran to the spot, they both looked at the wall and immediately jumped up it and began climbing over it, following Kate, or so they thought.

Kate spun around and elbowed the person holding her. She took a few steps back and looked at the person who had grabbed her. Her jaw dropped when she saw who it was. "Ben…" She said.

- - - - - -

Olivia was sat at her desk. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and was just staring at her blank computer screen. Fin slammed the phone down. "Two cops saw her and chased her a little while ago but again she managed to outrun them." Fin told everyone.

He was indeed on about Kate and this was the twelfth set of cops who had chased her and lost her in the two and a half weeks she had been on the streets. "Are these people running backwards?" Olivia asked angrily.

"They shouldn't be running at all, we've informed all precincts not to chase her, that's what's making her run." Elliot said.

Olivia got up to make a fresh coffee the one in her hands had gone cold.

"It's just a matter of time Olivia someone will catch her." Fin said.

"Yea and that person could be Sloane. He's missing and no one has any leads on where he could be. He could be out there stalking her as we speak." Olivia said, her volume getting louder as she spoke.

"Liv you have to be positive. If Sloane's as smart as you say he is, then he's probably in hiding or already left the country." Munch said.

"Boarder patrol have been given the heads up on him." Olivia said frankly as she slumped back down behind her desk, hitting keys so her computer came off standby.

They all just looked at her, knowing how hard it was for her without knowing where Kate was. They were all taking turns at night to drive around looking for her, but no one ever saw her.

- - - - - -

Kate was walking down the street talking to Ben. "I thought you were fixed up with you mother now?" Ben asked.

Kate looked at him, he was tall, dark hair, dark eyes, a tan that was to die for, and after Callie he had been her best friend on the streets, one she never saw to often because they had too many people to run from, but when they did they got on like a house on fire.

"I was." Kate said simply, returning her gaze to the floor beneath her feet.

"Don't want to talk about it?" Ben asked.

Kate shook her head.

"So how long have you been back on the streets?" Ben asked.

"Going on three weeks." She told him.

"No wonder you look like hell." Ben said.

Kate elbowed him. "Hey." She said, pretending to sound more offended than she really was, which wasn't much.

They both stopped as they saw a pizza delivery guy start loading up his bike with pizza's ready for delivery. Ben looked at her licking his lips. "You still as good a pizza thief as you always were?" He asked her, with a sly smile on his face.

"Just try to keep up with me this time." Kate said as she took off running, Ben ran after her. Kate got to the bike and picked up the first three boxes, Ben was there seconds after grabbing the other three. "Go." Kate yelled, laughing as she did so.

They both took off running. The delivery guy came running out of the shop after them. Kate and Ben were both running down the street, Ben was a little bit behind Kate, but nothing major. The guy was miles behind.

Kate turned up a side street and was quickly joined by Ben. After a minute they watched as the delivery guy carried on, running straight past them. They waited for a minute then burst out laughing.

"Have you been eating runner beans?" Ben asked, totally out of breath.

"You've never been able to keep up with me." Kate gloated, a huge smile across her face. "Come on, you know anyone who would want to share these?" She asked.

Ben nodded.

- - - - - -

Kate and Ben where sat down in some underground skater ramp. Kate hadn't been there before but Ben informed her it was the best place for a kid on the streets to be. It was located underneath a low bridge so it was always dry and the police never bothered coming down here, well nearly never.

There were loads of other kids, but Ben had took Kate to a group of his friends there were five others including them but they all shared the pizza's. After a while the others got up to go skate, leaving Kate and Ben alone.

"I heard about Callie." Ben said.

Kate fell silent and just looked away at the skaters. "I'm sorry." Ben said. Kate nodded. It wasn't a subjected she wanted to talk about. "I know how close you two were." He continued.

"Yea…we were." Kate said glaring at him in a way that told him to drop it. Thinking he got the idea she looked away again. "So what was your mother like?" Ben asked.

Kate rolled her eyes then turned to look at him. "Do me a favour?" She asked.

"Yea." He said.

"Shut up." Kate said.

Ben looked at her for a moment as she stared back, then he just burst out laughing. Kate started to laugh too." Sorry." She said. "I'm a bitch I know, but I blame it on the genes." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself, she'd never admit it but she was freezing.

"What your mothers a bitch?" Ben laughed.

"No my mothers great but my father is a rapist." She said. Ben looked at her until his smile turned into the perfect frown. "He raped you?" Ben asked.

"No." Kate said as she pushed herself up. Ben quickly got up and followed her. The remaining pizza was mobbed behind them by other kids.

Ben found Kate just outside of the underground skate park. They could hear the cars just above them on the bridge.

Ben sat down next to where she had decided to park her ass on the ground. For a moment they were both silent. "My father raped my mother and I was born because of it." Kate told him.

Ben looked at her, he may have been a year older than Kate but he didn't have all the answers he'd been on the streets longer than she had. "Sorry." He said. He didn't know what else he could say.

"He showed up and he kidnapped my mom and me, we got away from him, I don't know where he is now." She told him, never looking him in the eye. She kept looking ahead at the parts of the city she could see. It was a hot day and she was thankful, she was still feeling cold from her first night on the streets.

"I kept telling myself that I wasn't like him. Then I hurt her." Kate said, feeling the tears threaten to fall.

"Your mother?" Ben asked.

Kate dropped her head into her hands as she began to cry. She nodded her head, never taking it out of her hands. Ben shuffled next to her and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him in a hug. He had known Kate almost his whole life, his street life anyway, which just so happened to be the majority of his life he had gone on the streets aged 6, after his parents had died.

"You wanna go steal some ice cream again from the guy in the Central Park, the one who's always right by the ramble? That always cheers me up" Ben said.

Kate stopped crying and laughed as she looked up at him. "Will you be able to run away faster from him, than you did the pizza guy?" She asked sarcastically.

"Just keep up with me." Ben said, impersonating her. She hit him playfully and he let himself fall over, she quickly got up and ran off, he chased after her. "Wait up!" He called.

"No!" She called back playfully.

He caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her and swung her round, lifting her up off the floor. Kate screamed. "Don't you dare drop me!" She shouted at him. She hadn't seen Ben for almost a year and a half and had forgot how much she really liked him and how much fun they always had. As they fooled about, playfully fighting and chasing each other, she had no idea that someone was watching her, watching his daughter.

- - - - - - -

Olivia and Elliot were walking down the street. Elliot had dragged her out when she had started yelling at her computer for being so slow. "See don't you feel better being out of the station house?" Elliot asked, trying to cheer her up.

"Elliot I'll feel better when Kate is back with me and I know she's safe." Olivia said a little coldly.

"You're not the only one. Come on lets go Central Park and get some coffee or an ice cream and you can just sit and chill by the lake or something." He said it with a grin he knew she couldn't refuse.

She was unsure. She hadn't been in Central Park since she had gone looking for Kate, Elliot knew it. He had come home to find her crying on the couch soaked through. He'd held her all night as she cried herself to sleep. "Okay." She said.

"Come on." Elliot said, taking hold of her hand.

- - - - - -

Kate was stood by the ice cream vendor. "No not that one, err that one." She said pointing to the rum and raisin. "Is it real rum in that?" She asked.

The guys stopped and looked up. "Kid you've asked for every flavour, which one do you want?" He asked her, sounding pretty peeved.

"All of em'" Ben said.

The guy stood up and turned around to face Ben. Kate grabbed the handle and set off running with his cart. "Hey." He yelled as he attempted to run after them, but he was huge, and there was no way his short stubby legs had ever ran in his life and they weren't about to start now. Within minutes Kate and Ben were out of sight, taking the cart with them.

- - - - - - -

They were both sat on the grass, still laughing at their plan having actually worked. "I feel so sick." Kate said. She had finished off all the mint choc chip and all the double choc chip. She fell back on the grass with her hands on her head. "Great now I have brain freeze." She said.

Ben just laughed at her. He lay down next to her, resting on his elbow. He was watching the people in the park. "Hey cops." He said, raising the alarm.

Kate shot up. She saw the two cops. They were looking right at them, the ice cream cart next to them was a dead give away. "Time to go…" Ben said as he dragged her up, the cops immediately started chasing them.

**TBC**

**Just kind of a fun chapter, next one will have more action.**

**Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow twenty chapters, I'm so proud of me. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer****: If you've seen them on SVU I don't own them.**

**Chapter 20**

Kate and Ben were still running, both unaware they were still holding hands. They jumped off the grass and began running down the pathway. They were both stuffed from eating so much ice-cream and running was making them feel sick.

Kate began to fall behind a little, holding her hand over side. "Come on Kate keep running." Ben encouraged.

She did so but kept her hand on her side. "I've gotta stitch." Kate said.

"Is that your excuse for not being able to keep up?" Ben mocked.

Seeing the competition again, she sped up, ignoring the pain and willing her legs to carry her faster, pretty soon she was in front of Ben and dragging him slightly behind her. They both jumped over a small fence and were running across grass again.

- - - - - -

Elliot and Olivia were running as fast as they could. The ice cream guy had seen their badges and reported Kate and Ben to them. They had begun explaining he needed to report the incident to the park security when he had pointed Kate and Ben out to them. Olivia's heart had immediately begun pounding in her chest as he pointed out Kate.

They were both running at their fastest after Kate and the boy she was with. Olivia was keeping a little ahead of Elliot. She jumped over the small fence, quickly followed by Elliot.

They ran across the grass and saw Kate and whoever she was with just up ahead.

"Kate stop!" Olivia yelled.

Kate spun around and saw how close they were now. She had saw at first glance who it was chasing them. "How do they know your name?" Ben asked.

"Just keep going." Kate warned him, they had both begun to slow down dramatically and the gap between them and Olivia and Elliot was closing.

Ben ran and jumped up a fence and quickly flung himself over it. Kate quickly followed but cut her arm on the fence as she did. They were both now out of the park and running down the street.

Elliot and Olivia got to the fence and jumped over it, but by the time they got onto the street there were no signs of Kate or the boy. "Damn it." Olivia cursed as tears stung her eyes. She ran her hand over her face and through her hair in frustration. Elliot walked over to her and pulled her into him, hating see her feel so sad.

- - - - -

Kate and Ben were back at the underground skate park. "Ouch." Kate yelled at Ben.

He was using some old rags to try and stop her arm from bleeding. "They always say you should add pressure to stop the bleeding." Ben said, trying to sound like a professional.

"So add pressure, don't stick your fingers in it." Kate mocked. The slash in her arm was quite deep and could probably heal quicker with a few stitches, but that wasn't an option.

"I thought you were tough cookie." Ben said, 'tough cookie' had always been his nickname for her.

"I am." She told him proudly. They both started laughing.

"Are you going to tell me who that cop was?" Ben asked, looking up at Kate. He could always tell when she was lying to him as she wasn't a very good liar.

"She was my mother." Kate said, knowing he'd be able to tell if she was lying.

"That was your mom?" Ben said in disbelief. Kate nodded. "She was kinda hot." Ben continued.

Kate rolled her eyes and nudged him with her knee. Ben just laughed. "At least now I know were you got your good looks from." Ben confessed, but didn't look her in the eye.

Kate began to smile and no matter how much she tried she couldn't stop. "Yea well you're not too bad yourself." She said as casually as she could, and then just looked away smiling.

Ben laughed. He wrapped a cloth around her arm then sat upright. "All better." He told her.

Kate admired his work, it was pretty neat. "That's good, you should be a DR." Kate told him.

"Oh yea, because my life is overflowing with opportunities like that." Ben said sarcastically.

"Your life is what you make it." Kate said with a smile.

"Your right and your life is not on the streets Kate." Ben said.

Kate rolled her eyes and looked away. He always told her she deserved more than a life on the streets, but at the time she was quite happy with her life, she didn't know any better back then. "Kate how many street kids do you know who have been as lucky as you have to find their parents or find a great home where they were cared for and loved?"

"None." Kate said simply, trying to hold her tears in.

"Exactly….Go back home Kate, work things out with your mom. The streets aren't for you. Yea without a doubt your probably the fastest person on them and you're the best street kid I've ever known, but you don't have to be. Go home and do it for us." Ben said.

Kate looked at him. She'd had the best day of her life with him today but she did miss Olivia and Elliot and the others, and it just wasn't the same on the street without Callie and he was right, she had the opportunity to do and have what every other street kid always wanted deep down.

- - - - - -

Olivia was sat at her desk. It was dark outside and her guts wretched at the thought of Kate spending another night on the streets. Fin and Munch had not long left. Elliot was searching for some misplaced file in the file room.

It was silent except for the subtle sound of Olivia and Elliot's computers humming and Olivia tapping her pencil against her desk.

"It's no wonder everyone's left. That's really annoying."

Olivia spun around in her chair to see Kate standing in the doorway. She wanted to run over to her and throw her arms around her but she didn't know if it would make her run.

"It passes the time." Olivia said, slowly standing up.

Kate smiled and just stood on the spot, she had thought about everything she wanted and needed to say on her way over here, but the moment she had said bye to Ben and walked inside the station house, her mind had gone blank.

"Are you coming back home?" Olivia asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"That depends. Are you going to ground me for stealing ice cream and pizzas and running away from an officer…or twelve." Kate said, frowning at herself for her crimes.

Olivia shook her head and started walking over to her, Kate ran up to her and jumped into her arms. Olivia smoothed her hair and kissed her head. "I'm so sorry." Kate cried.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Olivia said as she held her tight.

"I do. I pushed I hurt you." Kate continued to cry.

"I'd have done the same if I was you. I told you I would protect you and I haven't been doing a very good job of it. You have every right to be angry." Olivia said, trying her hardest not to cry.

Kate carried on crying as she hugged Olivia like she hadn't hugged her in years, not weeks. "I love you." Kate told her as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"I love you too baby." Olivia said as she kissed Kate's on the head, then rested her own against Kate's.

- - - - - -

Elliot came out of the file room, looking extremely pleased. "I got it!" Elliot exclaimed excitedly before he realised he was talking to an empty room. "Liv..?" "Olivia..?" He said, wondering were the hell she had gone.

He could see her jacket was still on her chair, her phone still in the pocket, even her computer was on. He looked around then he looked up to the cribs and could see the door was open.

He walked up the stairs, guessing she must have decided to go lie down. As he walked in he saw not only Olivia asleep on one of the coats, but Kate cuddled up next to her, also asleep. It was the first time he had seen Olivia sound asleep since Kate had gone.

He grabbed one of the blankets off another cot and placed it over them both. He leant down and kissed Olivia's head. He brushed Kate's hair back off her face and just smiled at them both as he walked away.

He could now get on with what he was doing. He jumped off the last step and walked over to his desk, swaying his butt in a little dance. He was just happy Kate was back safe and sound. He sat down behind his desk humming a song in his head, bopping it as he did a little. He suddenly caught something out of the corner of his eyes.

He jumped up from his desk and went to grab his gun…

'**Bang' **

Sloane watched as Elliot fell to the floor. He got up from Fin's desk and walked towards the cribs. "Sorry about that Detective Stabler." He said sarcastically as he started walking up the stairs, leaving Elliot lying on the floor, bleeding.

**TBC**

**Yea a cliff hanger, no I'm sorry I know it's mean but I couldn't resist it. Promise I'll post more soon though. It was the big 2 0 so it had to finish with a bang. **

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Every time I start out writing I have to take, at least, ten minutes to work out which story I'm going to continue with, I have that many on the go, but oh well I live to write!**

**Okay so now I've decided, here goes…**

**Disclaimer****: I wish I owned them. I'd be rolling in the money instead of having an empty purse.**

**Chapter 21**

Olivia was suddenly awakened by a bang. She looked at Kate, she was still sleeping. She carefully got up off the cot. She pulled the blanket up and tucked it under Kate's body to keep her warm.

She walked over to the door and backed out as she closed the door as quietly as she could. She figured Elliot hadn't found his file and had got pissed and started throwing things around the room.

Sloane suddenly grabbed her shoulders causing her to scream in shock. He slammed her against the wall and pushed his front up against her back, pinning her against the wall. He put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't try anything funny. Your partner did and it got him shot." Sloane said through gritted teeth, his face was right next to hers and she could feel his breath on her neck.

Olivia looked down into the squad room. She could just see the lower half of Elliot's body and blood. "No Elliot…" She said. Her cries were muffled by Sloane's hand that was still covering her mouth.

She pushed back off the wall and Sloane was forced to let go of her. She turned around to hit him, but he was too quick and hit her on the head with the butt of the gun, she stumbled back and went tumbling down the stairs.

Sloane casually walked down them after her. Olivia pushed herself up off the floor and started to limp over to Elliot but Sloane quickly grabbed a hold of her. With one arm around her waist, he knocked everything of her desk and Elliot's desk onto the floor using the other.

Their computers both sparked then began to smoke. Sloane picked Olivia up in one arm and slammed her down on the desks, quickly pinning her arms down above her head with one hand. He held the gun against her neck.

"You never listen do you? Well, I'm afraid I don't need a bad example like you, raising my daughter. I won't let your bad habits taint her Olivia." Sloane said as his body pressed against hers.

"I'm a fair man though Olivia and I am willing to give you another chance. What do you think maybe we could try for another baby, I think Kate would love a brother." He said.

He tucked the gun into the back of his pants then let go of her wrists, he grabbed her thighs and pulled them up to wrap around his waist, forcing himself in between her legs at the edge of the desk.

Olivia sat up and thrust the palm of her hand into his nose. He fell back on the floor right on his ass. Olivia jumped off the desk and kicked him in the face. He fell flat onto his back. She pulled her cuffs out and put one around his wrist and fastened the other around the leg of Fin's desk.

She got up and looked over at the cribs thankful that Kate hadn't come out from there yet. As she walked over to Elliot, there was another loud bang and pain ripped through her arm.

She fell to the floor clutching her arm. The bullet was lodged somewhere in her arm and it hurt like hell. She'd fallen with Sloane's reach and he quickly pulled the keys out of her pocket and unclipped the cuffs.

He stood up and pointed the gun down at her. "You stupid bitch, I could have given you everything. There's not a day that's gone by when I haven't thought about you." Sloane told her as he pointed the gun right at her face.

Kate came out of the cribs having heard all the noise. She saw Sloane stood pointing the gun at Olivia. "NO!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs.

She ran straight over to Sloane and grabbed his arm. "Please don't hurt her. I'll do anything I…I'll go with you, just please don't hurt her." Kate begged.

Olivia looked around, she was expecting help, but the precinct seemed deserted and Sloane had took the time to lock the surrounding doors of the squad room. "Go back upstairs Kate!" Sloane yelled at her.

"No. Leave her alone." Kate yelled as she kicked him in the leg.

He roared in pain then swung his arm round, hitting Kate with the butt of the gun and sending her crashing to the floor unconscious. "No." Olivia screamed as she jumped up and tackled Sloane to the floor.

Sloane was easily able to flip her and was quickly on top of her holding the gun against her chest, her arms where trapped beneath his body and there was nothing she could do but squirm underneath him. "Say hello to Serena for me." Sloane said as he tightened his grip on the gun.

He leant down and kissed her on the lips, she wanted to throw up into his mouth.

'**Bang'**

Olivia's whole body jerked. She opened her eyes and waited for pain, but none came, no more anyway. Sloane opened his mouth to say something to her but he just dribbled blood onto her face.

She quickly squirmed her way from underneath him, feeling sick. She looked up to see Elliot stood holding one hand over his stomach, she could see blood seeping through his fingers. He was holding his gun in his other hand. She looked back at Sloane there was a growing blood stain seeping through his jacket.

She used her sleeve to wipe the blood off her face then she just sat there for a moment, shaking all over. Elliot threw his gun down on his desk and reached his hand out to help her up.

She got to her feet then hugged him for a moment. "Oh my god, I thought you were dead. Are you okay?" She said sounding as shaky as her body was.

"I'm fine." Elliot said, sitting down on the edge of his desk.

Olivia ran over to Kate as best she could. "Kate sweetheart can you hear me." She said.

Kate scrunched her eyes together then slowly raised her hand to her head. "Ouch." She said, referring to the small gash on her head. She tried to sit up, but found it just made her dizzy. "Sweetheart, you should stay lying down just in case you have a spinal injury." Olivia warned her.

Kate continued sitting up. "I haven't but I will do if I stay down here." She used the edge of Olivia's desk to pull herself up off the floor, immediately flopping into Olivia's chair once she was up. She looked down at Sloane's body. "Baby don't look." Olivia said, pulling her into a hug that meant she couldn't see.

"It's okay." Kate said. Sloane had never been anything more than some evil man who happened to be in her life because he had forced himself on Olivia and now wouldn't leave them alone.

Olivia pulled away and stroked her face. "Are you okay?" Olivia checked. Kate just nodded and smiled. Olivia walked over to Elliot, who was still perched on his desk. She moved his bloodied hand away from his wound and pushed her own hand over the wound, holding his shoulder firmly so he couldn't move back.

Elliot winced and cursed under his breath. "You have to add pressure to the wound." Kate said. Both Elliot and Olivia looked at her. "Or so I've heard." She said holding the gash on her head as well as rubbing the back of her head where she had smacked it against the hard floor.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Cragen and a bunch of other cops came in, pointing their guns. Olivia, Kate and Elliot all turned to look at them.

Cragen signalled for them all to lower their weapons. "I go out for some food and this happens." Cragen said looking at his trashed squad room. "Call for a bus now" He said to the officers. "Make it three buses and a coroner." He concluded looking at Sloane and the others.

Cragen walked over to Kate and crouched down in front of her so he could look at the cut on her head. "I'm fine." Kate told him.

"Honey this is quite deep." He said as he studied the gash.

"I'm fine really. I don't need to go to hospital." Kate protested.

"Like mother like daughter." Cragen said looking at Olivia.

He got up and walked over to them. He brushed Olivia's hair back to find a gash on her head, hid beneath her hair. The only give away was the blood in her hair and trailing down below her ear. "I'm fine Cap." She said.

Cragen wasn't convinced. He could see Elliot's injury straight away. "Can we please tell that bus to hurry it up and can someone please cover him up." Cragen ordered. He was looking at Kate as he said the last part, she was just staring at Sloane's lifeless body.

She was waiting for him to jump up and try to shoot them all or something. She had seen dead bodies before, living on the streets and sleeping in some of the places she had, most mornings you'd wake up next to a dead body. An officer suddenly threw a blanket over him and Kate was forced to look away.

"Kate why don't you go sit in my office. It's quieter in there, plus there's a tub of strawberry twizzlers with your name on it." Cragen said, smiling. He considered Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and even Munch as his children, at least they may as well be, he shouted at them like a parent, praised them when they did something good and got a good result on a case and was there for them when they needed him and worried about them, and therefore he thought of Kate as a grandchild.

Kate nodded and walked past them and went into Cragen's office. Olivia hung her head and let out a sigh and the tears she had been holding in. Elliot put his arm around her neck and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her head and held her tight. "It's okay. It's over now." He told her.

Cragen looked on at his two best Detectives, thanking God it had gone this way and it wasn't either or both of them or Kate lying on the floor under a blanket.

**TBC**

**And no cliff-hanger, aren't I kind?**

**Please review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to all you readers and reviewers. This is a kind of fill in chapter. The majority of it happens between Olivia, Kate and Huang. **

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 22**

Kate was sat down on a couch, looking nervously straight ahead. It had been three days since the incident in the squad room and Cragen had suggested to Olivia that both she and Kate should talk to Huang.

Kate had had to have four stitches on the gash on her head, but she had come out of the situation better than Olivia and Elliot and most certainly Sloane.

Huang smiled at her and she smiled back as she continued to nervously tap the arm of the couch. "So what am I supposed to talk about?" Kate asked, having never really done this sort of thing professionally.

"What would you like to talk about?" Huang asked her.

Kate shrugged her shoulders. This wasn't her way of dealing with things, mainly because there were no good psychiatrists living on the streets of New York willing to provide free sessions.

"Why don't you start by telling me how you feel about the death of your father..?" Huang asked, knowing that would be a conservation starter.

"He wasn't my father. I know we had DNA in common but he was just a monster that hurt people." Kate said, purposely not looking him in the eye.

"He hurt you?" Huang said.

"Kate nodded. "I didn't care if he hurt me but I hated him hurting my mother." Kate said a little emotionally.

"You two are close?"

- - - - - -

"Yea." Olivia answered. "I mean I think we are. We talk about things and, we've talked about what happened the other night. Kate knows she can talk to me about it and anything else." Olivia told him.

"How did you feel when she ran away?" Huang asked.

"I missed her so much. I just wanted her back with me." Olivia told him, becoming a little teary eyed at her confession.

"What was going through your mind during the time?" Huang asked.

- - - - - -

"I just knew that I couldn't stay. I was so scared I was just some sort of monster like Sloane and I didn't want to hurt Olivia again so I just ran, and I kept running till I fell." Kate told him. Remembering her first night back on the streets and remembering how alone she felt was harder on her than she would have ever thought.

"Did you miss Olivia?" Huang asked her, having already anticipated her answer.

Kate nodded as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away but they continued to fall. "She actually found me on my first night but I hid before she saw me and I just watched her sit there alone, I wanted to go over to her but I knew I couldn't, after leaving her so alone like that I didn't think I could ever go back." Kate told him, finally having controlled her tears.

"What made you decide to go home?"

Kate smiled as she remembered Ben.

- - - - - -

Olivia, Fin, Cragen, and Munch were all stood up surrounding Elliot who was sat at his desk, not able to work due to Cragen's orders. Both he and Olivia had been given time off, they were only in to say 'hi' and for Olivia and Kate to talk to Huang.

Huang came down from his office with his hand on Kate's shoulder as they carried on talking. "Hey baby." Olivia said as she put her hand on Kate's other shoulder and pulled her into her to give her a hug. "You okay?" Olivia asked her.

Kate nodded. "Yep, and I'm not crazy which is a good thing." Kate joked.

"Well me neither." Olivia joked back.

"Bonus." Kate said with a big smile on her face.

"Come on kiddo, let's go." Olivia said putting her jacket on. "Stabler, on ya feet." Olivia insisted.

"Wow. You know just because she's looking after you Elliot doesn't mean she's your wife, don't let her boss you about." Munch said teasingly.

"I love a dominant woman." Elliot said, kidding, as Fin helped him up.

"Gross." Kate said, like your typical teenager, making everyone laugh. Olivia linked Elliot's arm and assisted him as the three of them walked out. "Bye." They all shouted.

"Bye." Huang, Fin, Munch and Cragen all shouted back. "Okay you two back to work." Cragen said pointing at Munch and Fin. "George how about a coffee in my office?" Cragen ordered, knowing like him, he had nothing better to do.

George accepted and the two walked into his office. "Favouritism." Munch said as he sat down at his desk.

"Want me to get you a coffee?" Fin asked him.

"Only if you don't mind?"

Fin shook his head and got up to make the coffee.

**TBC**

**I still have some stuff left for this story yet. **

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. This would have been up longer but life and its shittyness got in the way. Excuse my French but I'm watching Liar Liar and I guess Jim Carrey is being a bad influence on me….or not.**

**Anyway…This chapter takes place two weeks after Sloane's death.**

**Disclaimer****: I can't be trusted to stand around a campfire without ending up having my legs set on fire so I don't think anyone would want to trust me with the shows contents, characters included.**

**Chapter 23**

_Two weeks later_

Kate was sat in her room she was on the bed with her music playing in the background as she was catching up with her homework. Her teachers weren't very sympathetic or understanding about her not finding the time or remembering to take her homework with her while she went back to living on the streets.

She was singing along as she was writing, thank god she was a girl because it meant she could multitask.

- - - - - -

Elliot walked over to the front door as he heard Olivia outside jingling her keys. Olivia and Kate had both insisted he stay there while he recovered from his injury. Everyone was still feeling tender from the incident two weeks ago, but things had only got better without Sloane around making things difficult.

He opened the door and Olivia crept in carrying a brown cardboard box. Elliot closed the door as she walked over and put the box down on the coffee table. "Where is she?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"She's in her room, doing her homework." Elliot answered. They had been planning this surprise for almost a week now.

"Kate!" Olivia shouted. She and Elliot moved into the kitchen.

Kate came out of her room. "Yes?" She asked.

"Sweetie could you help me unpack the groceries, they're in the box on the coffee table." Olivia said as she stood in front of an open cupboard pretending to look busy. She and Elliot quickly stepped out to watch Kate as she walked over to the box..

Kate secretly wondered why the box had been put down in the living area and not in the kitchen that was right next to the front door. "What's the matter did they not have any brown bags left at the store so they gave you a brown box?" She said sarcastically. "Since when have potatoes needed air holes?" Kate laughed as she got to the box.

Olivia grabbed Elliot's excitedly as she waited for Kate to open the box, Elliot put his arm around her waist and pulled him into her.

Kate opened the box then quickly shut it back down. "Please tell me you haven't just picked up the wrong box?" Kate said with a worried look on her face.

"No." Olivia said jumping up and clapping like a little kid as she ran over to Kate. Kate opened the box up again and pulled out a little golden retriever puppy with a big pink bow around its neck.

She held it out while she looked at it. "Oh my god look at its little nose and it has a pink belly." She said before bringing it close to her body so she could get a closer look.

Olivia stepped behind her and began stroking the puppy with her. "She's only 7 weeks old, and I remember you saying you thought we should get a dog. Do you like her?" Olivia asked, with a huge smile on her face.

"She's great." Kate said as she turned around and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek to say thanks. Elliot came over to inspect the puppy. He also handed Kate a pink gift bag. "Puppy needs some stuff." He said as he gave it her.

Kate handed the puppy to Olivia as she looked inside the bag. There were two silver bowls, a pink collar and matching pink lead, and a fleece blanket. "Wow you guys this is the best present ever." Kate said excitedly as Olivia passed the puppy back to her, straight away it began licking her face.

"What are you going to call her?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know. I've never even had a teddy bear that I've had to name." Kate said. She thought for a minute and held the puppy out in front of her so she could see it. "What do you think about Nia?" Kate asked them.

"I love it." Olivia said as she began stroking the puppy again. Elliot nodded. "Me too." He said.

Kate smiled and took Nia and her bag of accessories to her room. "Come on let's find somewhere for your bed to go." Kate said to her as she walked off.

"God that was so fun." Olivia said as she turned to face Elliot and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just wait for Christmas then." Elliot said as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her into him.

"Wow, oh I wish it was Christmas now." She said.

"You're worse than a kid." Elliot told her holding her tighter next to him.

"No it'll just be the first Christmas where I have a family to spend it with." She corrected him.

"I'm glad for you." He said before he began to kiss her.

They were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hold that thought." Olivia said as she unravelled herself from his grasp and ran over to the door.

She opened it to find a boy standing there. "You're the boy from the park?" She said.

"Yea. Is Kate here please?" Ben asked.

Olivia looked at him, he had a nasty gash under his eye and his lip was bust. "Yea sweetheart come in." Olivia said, gently guiding him in and shutting the door behind them.

"Kate!" Elliot shouted as he went to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit after also seeing Ben's present state.

Olivia led Ben straight to the couch and sat him down, moving the box off the coffee table so she could sit down on it in front of Ben, to properly assess his injuries. Elliot came back out of the bathroom with the first aid box as Kate came out of her room, followed by a jolly puppy.

Ben turned around as he heard Kate come out of the room. "My God, Ben…" She ran over to him. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"Crazy Dave…" Ben said.

"Crazy Steve's brother." Kate told Olivia.

Olivia nodded remembering the story of crazy Steve quite well.

Elliot passed Olivia an ice pack, but Kate took it from her hand with a smile then gently pressed it against Ben swollen face. Ben winced a little at the pain. "You have to add pressure remember..?" Kate said with a smile.

Ben laughed as good he could with a sore face. Kate laughed and shuffled forward so she was closer to him, practically sitting between his legs. Olivia watched them both, wondering if they were flirty, friendly or she was just paranoid.

Elliot could see the look of sheer terror and panic on her face and he had to smile, he had gone through all of this with three girls, he could finally watch her squirm instead of it being the other way around.

**TBC**

**Dedicated to those who wanted to see Ben make a comeback, even thought that was my plan, but glad you wanted to offer ideas and suggestions. Send me your ideas and thoughts for the sequel. I already have a few BIG ideas. **

**Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all the reviews, you all seem glad that Ben had reappeared so that makes me happy. **

**I usually like to send a thanks to everyone who sends a review but my computer is acting like a three toed sloth and working backwards, so I do appreciate all your kind words, and I will keep trying to send thank you all reply's and answer questions and stuff but it might take me a while.**

**To answer some question and that…yes I am going to do a sequel to this. I like doing sequels, they're fun.**

**Moving on…**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned them I'd have the money to buy myself a new computer or get this one fixed, but I don't own them, hence why my computer is still broke.**

**Chapter 24**

Olivia watched Ben and Kate from the kitchen. They were both sat next to each other watching repeats of Friends. Nia was snoring away on the couch between them, whilst they both scratched her head.

Olivia had given them both some drinks and snacks, but hadn't moved away from watching them, from her hiding place in the kitchen. "Olivia what are you doing?" Elliot asked, startling her as he walked up to her from behind.

She turned and grabbed his arm and put her finger over her mouth to signal for him to be quiet before turning back to watch. "Are you spying on them?" Elliot asked a little shocked.

"NO!" Olivia said. She turned around to face him, shook her head. "No." She repeated.

Elliot looked at her in a way that told her, he knew she was lying to him. "You don't think that he's Kate's boyfriend do you?" She asked him.

Elliot looked at her. There was a worry in her eyes that he had never seen before, he pulled her into him and hugged her. "If they've been on the streets together then they're probably really close mates. They'll have been through loads together and Kate's lost Callie and they both have that in common. She's too young to be thinking about that." Elliot said, hoping he was reassuring her.

"Elliot she's sixteen in a month. When I was sixteen I was dating a 21 year old student and engaged." She told him. "Maybe I should, you' know have the talk with her." Olivia said.

Elliot blushed slightly, that had been Kathy's job and he'd spoke to Dickie, just like he knew he would to Eli in many years time. "That's up to you." Elliot said as he stepped back.

"Well you have five kids you've been through this. Why don't you talk to him?" She asked, stepping forward and grabbing his shirt to stop him from backing away further. "No." Elliot said.

She pouted slightly and looked at him. Elliot looked away knowing she was trying to get around him. She noticed and that hadn't actually been her plan, but she decided _why the hell not,_ so she used it to her advantage.

She moved her face next to his and kissed him, slowly working her way around his neck and then up to his ear lobe, she playfully nipped and kissed it. Elliot had to stop it before he ended up taking her there and then on the kitchen floor, not bothered if Kate and Ben were there or not.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him, holding her still a little in front of him. She had a wicked half smile on her face due to her success. "I'll talk to him, you talk to her." He said.

Olivia smiled and quickly nodded. He kept hold of her shoulders and pulled her back into him so he could kiss her again. "Don't think you've won though. You owe me." He said as he pulled away, his face now showing a similar wicked smile that she had. "You can pay me back tonight." He said seductively.

Olivia just smiled. "I look forward to it." She said with a naughty grin as she snuggled into his side. "For Ben's sake I hope Kate isn't as big a tease as her mother." Elliot said as he leaned in to whisper it into her ear. She hit him playfully in the arm. "Hey. You know you love it." She said. Elliot pulled her a little closer to him and kissed her head then they both continued watching Ben and Kate.

- - - - - -

Kate laughed at another one of Joey's misfortunes. Ben did too, he looked over at Kate as he did. He liked seeing how happy she looked, even if it was because of some TV show.

Nia shuffled slightly, trying to get their attention as they had both stopped scratching her ears. Kate moved her hand back up to Nia's ear at the same time as Ben so they both ended up stroking each others hand instead.

"Sorry." Kate said, blushing.

"No it was my fault." Ben said, also blushing a little.

They both sat in silence for a minute. "So where are you gonna go after here?" Kate asked him.

"Dunno. I was thinking about maybe getting out of Manhattan." Ben thought out loud..

"What? Well why?" Kate asked frantically, having not liked his idea one bit.

"Whoa relax, it was just a plan. Why would you miss me Benson?" Ben said, using her second name for the first time in his life.

Kate smiled, liking the way he said her surname. "No..." She lied. "…but who else would I get useless information off like 'add pressure to the wound'…" She said impersonating him. "…and who else will steal pizza's with me?" She said.

"…and ice-cream carts." Ben decided to mention.

Kate just laughed. Ben laughed to. "It's nice to hear you laugh." He said to her.

"It's nice to be able to laugh." Kate confessed.

They both looked at each other for a moment, Kate found herself getting lost in his eyes. Very slowly she saw him edging forward and felt herself copying.

"Kate, honey…" Olivia said slapping her hands together.

"Yea Mom." Kate said leaning back into the couch.

"Sweetheart can you help me…err…can you come over here for a minute." Olivia said, confusing even herself.

Kate looked at Ben who looked totally confused. She smiled then got up and went over to Olivia who led her into her bedroom, shutting her door behind her. Ben watched wondering what was going on. Elliot suddenly sat down next to him. Ben gulped, beginning to worry.

"Do you need help moving something?" Kate asked, wondering why else Olivia had ushered her into her bedroom. Olivia sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her. Kate although confused walked over to her and sat down. "What's up with you?" Kate asked her.

"I think maybe you and I should have a talk." Olivia said calmly, which shocked her because she felt like her racing heart was going to tear out of her chest and run away.

"You want to get rid of the puppy don't you?" Kate said, sounding a little disappointed.

"God no, honey don't think that, she's yours." Olivia said, frowning at her lack of actually getting to the point of bringing Kate in here. "Look I can tell you like Ben." Olivia said. _It was a start._

"Yea, he's my mate I've known him my whole life." Kate told her.

"Yea but sweetie I think you _like_ him." Olivia stated, emphasizing the 'like'.

"Is it that obvious?" Kate said throwing herself back on the bed and covering her face with her hands.

Olivia smiled, she turned around and grabbed a handful of Kate's shirt and pulled her back up so she was sitting again. Kate smiled and looked at her.

"Just be careful. I know you're not a kid anymore, I don't think you ever have been, but just play it safe, yea? If you need to talk to me about anything then do, okay?" Olivia said.

Kate nodded. "Okay, I think there's some more stuff I need to talk to you about too." Olivia told her. Kate immediately became worried, she knew what was coming and didn't want to offend Olivia by saying 'yea mom I know'.

- - - - - -

"So Ben, how long have you and Kate known each other?" Elliot asked.

"Practically our whole lives. We used to hang out at the same places and things. We were placed in the same foster and adoption home once." Ben told Elliot. There was a brief silence. "Are you gonna kick my ass because I like Kate?" Ben out and asked Elliot.

Elliot just started laughing. "No." He said, before looking over at the bedroom door, to make sure the coast was clear. "Just make sure you look after her, she's great and she's been through enough." Elliot said. Ben nodded and although Elliot didn't know him, he felt like he could trust him.

"…besides you and I need to stick together. If Kate's anything like her mother then she'll drive you crazy, believe me." Elliot warned him.

Ben just smiled. "Well I really like Kate. I'd never hurt her and I'd never let anyone else." Ben told Elliot.

"Good." Elliot said. He nodded deciding he liked Ben.

- - - - - -

Later that night, after a good meal and a hot bath, and having borrowed some of Elliot clothes, even if they were a little bit too big. Ben was getting ready to settle into the sofa-bed that Olivia had pulled out and made for him.

Kate came out of her room carrying an extra blanket. "Here, it sometimes gets a little chilly in here over night." She said as she gave him the blanket.

"What do you sleep out here often?" He asked her.

"No, but when Mom's can't sleep she falls asleep out here, so I always bring a blanket out to cover her up." She informed him.

There was an awkward silence between them. "Okay well if you want a drink or anything to eat in the night then just help yourself. The kitchens right there." Kate said, pointing to the obvious kitchen. She blushed a little feeling like a fool, but she was nervous around him.

Ben just laughed. "I'll be fine. I'm used to having one meal a week, and stealing leftovers from the outside seating areas of McDonalds." Ben reminded her.

"Yea I know what you mean. I could not get used to the whole, three meals a day thing when I first came to live here." Kate told him, smiling as she remembered Olivia trying to makeup for her years of living on the streets without a proper diet.

"Well you seem really happy here." Ben said. "I'm glad for you." He told her.

"Well maybe you could stay a few days longer?" Kate suggested, she wasn't quite ready for him to leave yet.

Be smiled. "I'm not used to sleeping indoors, but we'll see." He informed her.

Kate smiled, satisfied. "Okay well goodnight I guess." She said, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Goodnight Kate." Ben said back.

Kate smiled then turned and walked back into her room. Ben just snuggled down into the sofa. He loved how great it felt to sleep on something other then a cold, damp concrete floor. He knew though not to get too used to it. He couldn't stay here forever, this was Kate's home not his.

**TBC**

**I just totally got a great idea surrounding Ben, you guys are gonna love it, I hope anyway.**

**Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm gunna have my b-hind kicked when I eventually go back to college. I should be doing work but instead of concentrating on that I just think of more ideas for my stories, but ah well. **

**Disclaimer****: If they're on SVU I don't own them.**

**Chapter 25**

Kate was walking around her room, talking on the phone. "So how are things going over there?" Kate asked.

She was talking to Ben, it had been almost a week since he had shown up at the apartment and Olivia and Elliot had found him a great foster home, and it was one that they knew would be safe for him and where he'd get all the help and support he needed.

"It's going great. This place is huge." Ben said.

Kate laughed, she'd seen the house where he was staying and it was big, especially compared to their two bed roomed apartment. "You'll get used to it." Kate said.

Ben just laughed, not so sure. "Are you missing me?" He asked her.

"Are you kidding me, we have our couch back, and I don't have your snoring keeping me awake at night." Kate joked.

"I don't snore." Ben said.

"Yea I know its Elliot, or Nia." Kate laughed, looking at the snoozing puppy on her bed.

"Are you still coming over?" Ben asked.

They hadn't seen each other for almost three days now and they were both beginning to miss each other, even if they wouldn't admit to it. "Yes." Kate said simply.

"Okay, well I have to go we've ordered pizza and its here." Ben said.

"If you got the triple cheese, tomato and mushroom you better save me a piece." Kate said. She just listened and smiled as she heard Ben laughing down the phone. 'I will' she heard him say. "Okay, well make sure you do and say 'hi' to Cragen for me." Kate said.

"I will do. Goodnight Kate." Ben said.

It made her smile uncontrollably and get butterflies in her stomach to hear him say her name. "Goodnight Ben." She said back. They both hung up. Kate picked up Nia and walked into the living room.

Elliot and Olivia were both sat on the couch. Olivia was knelt up next to him, trying to be serious but Elliot kept laughing. "No come on El, do it properly." Olivia said, trying her hardest not to laugh.

Elliot rested his elbow on his leg and Olivia did the same then grabbed his hand. They were having arm wrestles, but Elliot kept cheating. "Go." Olivia said but again Elliot launched forward, throwing himself on top of her and kissing her.

"Uh hum." Kate said, pretending to clear her throat.

"Hey kiddo, we're having arm wrestles, you wanna play?" Olivia asked, pushing Elliot up off her.

"Not if that's how you arm wrestle, no." Kate said as she walked around and sat down on the coffee table in front of Olivia. Olivia sensed she needed to talk. "Elliot why don't you go make us some popcorn and we'll all watch a film?" Olivia said to him.

Getting her meaning to '_give them a minute'_ he did as he was told and went into the kitchen with Nia following behind him.

"What's the matter?" Olivia asked as she tucked Kate's hair behind her ear.

"Do you think Ben will stay with Cragen, I mean I don't want him going back to living on the streets?" Kate said. She was worried for her friend, whatever _friend_ meant between them.

"He'll love it with Don. I know it." Olivia said trying to reassure her. Kate looked at her, a half smile on her face. "Come on, sit next to mamma." Olivia said playfully as she patted the couch next to her.

Kate sat next to her, curling her feet up underneath her. Olivia placed her arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to her.

Elliot came back over to the couch, with a bowl of hot popcorn in one hand and Nia in the other. He sat down and Nia crawled straight over to Kate and snuggled into her lap. They all settled to watch a film.

- - - - -

Kate lay in bed. Nia was lying next to her lightly snoring. She had been asleep but had woken up after hearing a sound. She heard a tapping on her bedroom window. She wondered who was crazy enough to climb up the fire escape at 3.30 in the morning to tap on her window.

She kicked the comforter back and walked over to the window. She pulled her curtains back and had to cover her mouth to stop her from screaming as she saw Ben standing there.

She opened her window. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked him, not sounding anywhere near as happy as she felt seeing him.

"I wanted to see you." He whispered.

"Why, you're gonna be seeing me in like 9 hours?" Kate said, smiling but confused by his actions.

"There's something I need to tell you." Ben said. They were both whispering so as not to wake Elliot or Olivia.

"What?" Kate asked, laughing at him now.

Ben suddenly leaned in through her window and cupped her face in his hands, he gently brought her face forward to meet his. She had no time to react before he was kissing her.

She stood there for a moment, just allowing him to kiss her, before she brought her hands up to cover his as she finally relaxed and kissed him back. Ben pulled back leaving Kate wanting more.

"I really like you Kate." Ben confessed.

Kate opened her mouth to say something, but was in too much shock to say anything. She smiled and just nodded her mouth still slightly open, waiting for her to say something. Ben just laughed. "Sorry if I scared you." He said.

"Mmph..." Kate said, even if it was just a few letters bunched together. Ben laughed as he started to back out of her window. Kate suddenly came out of 'dream world' and grabbed him and pulled him back to her, this time she started the kiss.

After a minute they pulled apart. "I like you too." Kate told him.

Ben smiled and nodded, satisfied. "Now go home, before Cragen finds out your missing." Kate told him.

Ben started to climb back down the fire escape. Kate watched him for a while, then stepped back and closed her window and shut the curtains again. She walked back over to her bed and practically fell into it. She fell straight to sleep as her head hit the pillow.

**TBC**

**Just a light chapter, but this story is nearing it's end, but no worries the first chapter of the sequel will be done soon (after I have done some college work). It might be up within the next two weeks.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I hit writer's block this morning, hard, so now I have a headache, so this chapter is kind of short so I hope its okay.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything you've seen on Law and Order: SVU**

**Chapter 26**

Munch, Fin, Casey, Elliot, Olivia and Cragen all watched Kate and Ben as they played basketball in Cragen's yard.

Cragen had invited everyone around for a barbeque. It was something he'd always wanted to do, but had never really had a good excuse other than he wanted to spend more time outside of the office with the people he considered his family.

"They're so cute together. Oh it's like Romeo and Juliet, just without the family feuds, or the Shakespearean language, or the suicides..." Casey said looking at little confused by her own thoughts.

"So it's not really like Romeo and Juliet is it Case?" Munch said.

"No not really..." She said feeling like a fool. "I want another beer. Liv?" Casey said.

"Yea I'll come with you." Olivia said, as she and Casey walked back inside the house.

They guys all continued watching the two play their game.

"She's thrashing him." Fin said.

"That's my girl." Elliot thought allowed.

The others all looked at him. He had liked Kate instantly, he loved the fact she made Olivia so happy and in his eyes anyone who could do that was worth his time. The more time he spent with Kate the more he wished he had six children, with her being the sixth, she really was a great kid. He ignored the others looks and walked inside the house after the women.

"You need to teach that Ben how to play basketball like a pro." Fin told Cragen before walking into the house as well.

"How does it feel coming home to someone now, instead of an empty house?" Munch asked Cragen.

"Great." Cragen said and smiled at him. He turned back to watch Ben continue to try and beat Kate, even if he was so far behind in points. Ben reminded him of him back when he was that age.

"Come on John." Cragen said as they too walked into the house.

Kate jumped up and threw the ball into the net. "Oh yea! That's another point to me." Kate stated.

She threw the ball to Ben but as he began moving towards the net, she swiped the ball from his hands and then made her way closer to the net, as she jumped up and threw it Ben wrapped his hands around her waist and ran away from the net carrying her.

Once he was away from the net, he put her down, but never moved his hand from around her waist. "Cheater." Kate said smiling. Her arms were stuck between their bodies so her hands rested against his chest.

They just looked at each other. Ben turned to look at the house. Kate copied to see what he was looking at. "Oh good our audience has gone." Kate said pulling out of Bens grasp to go pick the ball up again.

"Yea I'm glad, they were putting me off, watching us like that." Ben said.

"Yea right, you just suck at basketball." Kate laughed.

"Thanks." Ben said, pretending to be offended.

Kate began to bounce the ball in front of her. "Want to go again?" She asked him with a competitive gleam in her eyes.

Ben just laughed.

"Hey you two come and get some food!" Elliot shouted from the back door.

Kate bounced the ball at Ben, who caught it but pretended like it had winded him. "Wimp." Kate said as she started walking towards the house.

Ben threw the ball on the floor then ran up behind Kate and picked her up and ran into the house carrying her.

Once they were in the house he put her down and they both walked into the kitchen, laughing. Everyone else was sat around the large kitchen. "Where's the food?" Kate asked seeing none.

"I lied." Elliot told her.

Kate just looked at Ben who looked as confused as she was. "Then what's wrong?" Ben asked them.

"Well Kate. Next week is the annual police ball, and you have been nominated for a bravery award." Cragen told her.

"Wait, bravery for what?" Kate asked.

"You'll find out." Cragen said simply.

Kate just looked at everyone, Olivia was nearly in tears, and the others were all just smiling at her. She turned to face Ben. "Did you know about this?" She asked him.

"No but congratulations!" He said excitedly as he hugged her.

"Thanks" She said as she hugged him back, still confused.

**TBC**

**See, short but the next will be longer. **

**Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm gonna try and get this story up to thirty chapters, then it curtains and I'll hopefully hear from you brilliant readers and reviewers for the sequel.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own them. **

**Chapter 27**

Kate was sat on her bed doing more homework. She was in no way top of the class, but she had always taken advantage of the times where she was able to get some education and not all homeless people where illiterate.

She and Callie had often spent time with a woman name Sally who had happily taught them everything she knew, from writing, reading, even if it was just old newspaper articles. She'd even taught them how to dance one Christmas Eve when there had been an orchestra playing in Central park.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in!" She yelled.

Olivia pushed the door open and walked in carrying a gift wrapped box. "What's that?" Kate asked, moving her homework aside.

"It's a present for you." Olivia told her.

Kate shuffled round and sat on the edge of the bed. Olivia came and sat down next to her. She passed the box to Kate. "What is it?" Kate asked.

"Open it." Olivia told her.

Kate took the lid off the box and moved the inside packaging away to reveal the front of a, subtle pink dress. She pulled it up out of the box to see the full length of it. It was tight fitting at the top and gradually got more open at the bottom.

"It's beautiful." Kate said as she stood up and held it against her body. She turned and looked in the mirror at herself and the dress. "Wow, oh I love this." Kate said.

"I think Ben will love it when he sees you tomorrow night at the ball." Olivia told her.

"Will you please tell me why I'm getting a bravery award, I'm not brave I'm just an ex street kid…" Kate said, she had been wondering since they had told her, what she had done to deserve a bravery award.

"I'm not telling you, but I will tell you that you deserve it." Olivia said as she stood up and kissed Kate on the top of the head. She took the dress from her and pulled a hanger out of the wardrobe. She hung the dress up on the door.

"You'll need shoes to go with that dress." Elliot said from the doorway.

Kate looked over at him to see him holding a box.

She walked over to him and took the box from him. She opened it up to find a pair of shoes, the same colour as her dress. They had a smallish thin heel, something she now had practice in, thanks to Olivia passing on her love of shoe shopping to her.

"There's one more thing." Elliot said as he pulled out a jewellery box.

Kate was in shock. "Elliot." She said in protest. "You don't need to buy me things." She said.

"Yea well I wanted to." He said as he opened the box. Kate's jaw dropped as she saw a silver necklace with a small star shaped pendant on it and matching earrings. "Elliot are you sure?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course I'm sure. You deserve it Kate." He said as he kissed her on her head. He was a little surprised as Kate put her arms around his waist and hugged him. Elliot was the only father she had ever known. In her mind Sloane had never deserved that title.

Elliot hugged her back. He looked up to smile at Olivia who was watching them, wishing that Kate was his child. She wished things could be that simple. Elliot kissed Kate on the head again then left them alone.

"Wow." Kate said.

"Yea." Olivia agreed. "I hope you won't think this is tat compared to them." She said as she passed her a silver bracelet. Kate took it and held it like it was star dust in her hand.

"My mother gave it to me and her mother gave it to her and her mother had given it to her, so I guess now I should give it to you. Hopefully one day you'll pass it onto your daughter." Olivia said.

Kate looked at it for a moment then threw her arms around Olivia, wondering how the hell she had gone her whole life without knowing her. "I love it." Kate said.

Olivia stroked her head and hugged her back. "Good. Well I think you should get in bed. Are you nervous about tomorrow night?" She asked her as she helped her to move her books and stuff off the bed.

"Extremely." Kate told her honestly.

Olivia laughed, she put her arm around Kate's neck and pulled her towards her and planted another kiss on her head. "Try and get some sleep kiddo. See you in the morning." Olivia said as she walked over to the door.

"Goodnight." Kate said.

"Night baby, sleep sweet." Olivia said as she closed the door behind her.

She walked into her bedroom, pulling her hair back and tying it in a ponytail. Elliot was lying on the bed, holding out a jewellery box. "What's that?" She asked him.

"You didn't think Id forgot about you, did you?" He said with a grin.

She crawled onto the bed and up onto his lap. She sat there and took the box from him, expecting to find a necklace instead there was a diamond ring in the middle of it. Her jaw dropped and she wanted to speak but all she could do was make sounds, not words.

"Marry me Olivia?" Elliot asked. "I had wanted to get down on one knee but, you're kind of on top of me." He said, not that he minded where she was positioned.

She leant forward and kissed him. He put his hands on her back and pulled her against him as he kissed her back. She pulled away only long enough to say "yes." She began kissing him again.

He flipped them so she was now underneath him. "I love you." He told her as he gazed into her chocolate eyes. "I love you back." She said as he looked into his crystal blue eyes.

He pulled the ring from the box and kissed her hand before sliding the ring onto her finger, he kissed her hand again then moved forward to kiss her lips again.

**TBC**

**A cheesy chapter but there you go, as Elton John once said 'can't you feel the love tonight'. **

**I went the cinemas and saw the film 'Over Her Dead Body' so I thought 'I'll add a nice 'loved up' chapter to Inconceivable next I think'. So there it was, hoped ya liked it. Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm writing as fast as I can so I can get this story finished and move onto the sequel, plus I really really need to do some college work. Not sure why though, I'm doing a course in Animal Management when I want to be a police officer, don't ask! It was a moment of madness when I was going through one of those '**_**all animals are great**_**'****type phase, that's gone now, but I do still love animals. I just don't want to work with them.**

**Anyway, you don't want to hear about me, you want to read the story, so here goes.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own them because life sucks and Dick Wolf isn't willing to share. **

**Chapter 28**

People were arriving outside of the building, where the ball was being held, in limousines and other classy cars.

Inside there was a band playing and a man with a 'Frank Sinatra' style voice was singing all the classic swing songs, Casey and Munch were all ready on the dance floor, moving to the music.

Munch and Fin where both in respectable tuxedos. Casey had on a light blue dress that hung loosely on her body but was enough to have most of the guys in the room eyeing her up.

Cragen stood talking to some other Captains from different precincts. He was introducing them all to Ben. "Aren't they your two best detectives?" One of them suddenly asked Cragen.

Cragen followed his gaze over to the entrance, where he spotted them, indeed his two best detectives.

Elliot and Olivia walked in hand in hand. Elliot had on a black tuxedo that made his body look even more irresistible to the ladies. Olivia had a full length white halter neck dress that hugged her whole body it had no back to it until the top of her ass. All eyes where on her as she walked in. Her hair was curled and lightly draped across her right shoulder.

Cragen walked over to greet them, as soon as they spotted him walking over to them, they headed in his direction.

Ben stood looking at the entrance. He too was wearing a black tuxedo that made him look almost three years older. He looked down to check he looked okay, and not looking like a penguin as Kate had said she thought people in tuxedos always looked.

Then he spotted her. He had to stop his jaw from hitting the floor, the subtle pink dress she wore emphasised the great figure she had. Her long brown hair was straight with a slight curl at the ends and gently shaped around her face. He wanted to go over to her but he was frozen to the spot.

Kate looked around the room, she felt sick she was that nervous. She had stood for almost and hour in front of her mirror trying to determine whether or not she thought she looked like a fool.

Her eyes suddenly came upon Ben and his body hugging tux. She had to admire how great he looked, and not at all penguin like. She saw him start walking towards her from across the room so figured she'd meet him halfway.

"Wow." Ben said when he finally got to her. "You look amazing." He told her.

Kate felt herself blushing. "You scrub up quite well." Kate told him, too nervous to think of anything better to say.

"You too, I almost didn't recognise you." Ben joked.

"I almost didn't recognise myself." Kate told him, fiddling with her dress.

"Stop it." Ben said, taking hold of her hands to stop her. "You look great." He informed her encouragingly. "Come on, let's go find our table." Ben said as he began leading her through the room.

Cragen, Elliot and Olivia stood watching them. Once they saw them wander off they all turned to face each other. "Look at you two. Olivia you look sensational." Cragen told her as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Elliot I never thought you'd scrub up so well." Cragen said joking.

"I'm a man of many surprises." Elliot told him.

"Speaking of which…Don there's something we need to tell you." Olivia said.

Cragen looked at them, a little suspicious. Elliot picked up Olivia's hand to show Cragen the ring she wore. "We're getting married." Elliot told him.

Cragen just smiled. "It's about time, you two made it official." He said. "Come here." He said as he pulled Olivia into him to hug her. He shook Elliot's hand and congratulated them both. "I trust you two to keep things professional." He said.

The music suddenly stopped, indicating it was time for the awards to start. "Let's go get seated." Cragen said leading the way for them.

Elliot turned to face Olivia. "You ready?" He asked her.

She nodded. "And your not gonna cry." He joked.

"I'll try." She told him.

They both followed Cragen and went to sit down at the table with the others.

**TBC**

**The next chapter will show Kate getting the award.**

**Sorry it's took a while, my computers being playing up.**

**Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for all the great reviews, you are all really sweet reviewers, which is why I try so hard to update as quickly as possible and why I have took the last three or four weeks off college, I can't really remember. I can't wait to start working on the sequel for this.**

**Disclaimer****: Nope, not mine.**

**Chapter 29**

Kate looked around the huge room. On the ceiling there was cream coloured material draped from one wall to another, the colour of them matched the colour of the walls. The floor beneath them had a dark wooden finish. The place really was the most elegant place she had ever been in.

She kept meeting peoples eyes looking at her, as much as she had to admit everyone there looked fabulous, woman in stunning dresses and jewellery and men in black tuxedos, she still felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb, being the youngest and smallest person in the room.

Well, she knew she didn't stand out more than the two guys she had seen wearing bright blue tuxedos and matching coloured top hats, she figured they were the precinct jokers.

The more she looked around the more she noticed the eyes on her, probably because she was ignoring the most important speaker, the mayor. She was too busy being nervous. She still couldn't for the life of her work out why she deserved an award.

She started playing with the table cloth, folding it over and over. She didn't want to see the people looking at her. Probably wondering what some kid was doing at a place like this, that or half of them had tried to arrest her before and recognised her.

She made a mental note to try and work out how many times she had been or had escaped being arrested. She'd been in a cell more times than she had McDonalds.

Suddenly Cragen stood up from the table, she joined in with the clapping, no idea why she was doing it. She watched as he walked up on to the stage at the front of the room, their table was right at the front so he didn't have far to walk.

The clapping died down and everyone was silent. "Thanks for such a warm introduction." Cragen said to the mayor then he turned back to the huge audience.

"All of us here do the jobs we do whether its homicide or special victims or something else, because we want to make a difference. We became officers because we wanted to protect…" Cragen said.

Olivia took Kate's hand and squeezed it. Kate gathered that meant her award was coming up. She felt sick, that is until she felt Ben take her other hand in his. She looked at him and he smiled encouragingly.

"Two of my finest Detectives recently had a gun pointed at them, both were injured and I'm not afraid to say that if it hadn't been for the person who is receiving the award, that I am honoured to present tonight, I'm afraid to say my detectives would probably not be here right now." Cragen continued.

Everyone on their table turned to look at Kate, she felt like jumping up and running. She quickly realised that although she was an expert at out running cops she had never had to do it from hundreds of them and in a dress and heels.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honour for me to award the citizen bravery award to Kate Benson." Cragen said.

Everyone around the table stood up cheering. Olivia pulled Kate up and hugged her, in turn everyone hugged her. Ben walked up to her and held her tight. "You deserve this Kate." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on up Kate." Cragen said.

Kate slowly walked up to the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, 15 year old Kate Benson, the daughter of one of my finest." Cragen told them all as Kate walked across the stage.

Kate got to him and placed a medal around her neck as well as handing her a small marble plaque with her name and other details engraved onto it as well as 'Citizen Bravery Award'. Cragen hugged her. "Well done." Kate hugged him back, before pulling away.

Kate looked out at all of the people stood up clapping for her. Everyone else who had got awards had thanked someone. Cragen lowered the microphone and stepped back. Everyone remained standing but the clapping had stopped.

'Oh crap' Kate thought. She had never had to speak in front of hundreds of people and the urge to run was creeping back. "Wow." She thought out loud. Everyone laughed a little.

"Look at all you people." Kate said. 'Half of you I've probably ran away from to escape arrest' she was tempted to say, but didn't. "I finally know what this is all about." She said holding her plaque up a little.

"What I did, I didn't do because I was trying to be brave I just didn't want my mother to get hurt or killed in front of me or at all in fact. She's the one who should be up here getting this award. All of you should be up here getting it because like Captain Cragen said what you all do, you do because you want to save people and make them feel safe" Kate said, relaxing more behind the microphone.

"In my eyes that's pure bravery, and I guess if that's what you feel like I did then I'm proud to be up here getting this, I'm proud to be doing what you all do. So thanks, and thank you Mom, without you there is no way I would be here getting this." Kate said feeling a little teary eyed looking at Olivia.

Olivia looked up at Kate, desperately trying to keep herself from crying. They were all looking up at the littlest of their family, all proud of her. "Thank you." Kate said.

She began walking away from the stand as everyone began to clap and cheer. She walked back over to the table. Fin quickly ran over and picked her up as they all congratulated her.

- - - - -

After the awards and the food, everyone had got up and were either dancing or talking. Kate had somehow become totally lost from the others and every time she tried to find them someone would stop her to congratulate her.

Ben came up to her. "I was about to send a police search party out looking for you." He joked.

"Well I can honestly say that you're not going to be at a loss for officers to search for me." Kate said.

"Yea, is it just me or do you feel like half of the cops in this room you've had to run away from?" Ben whispered.

"Tell me about it, I keep waiting for them to pounce on me and arrest me." Kate laughed.

They both started laughing. "I wanna show you something. Will you come with me?" Ben said taking her hand.

Kate nodded and they both made their way through the crowd. Eventually they reached a set of doors which lead them to a garden. Kate looked around. "Wow this is beautiful. New York city is just full of surprises." She said.

The garden was in darkness except for a dozens of stands that held candles, the still night allowed them to stay lit. There were roses and other flowers all over it, and ivy that climbed up the wall.

Ben took her hand and led her over to a marble bench that was next to a similar style marble water fountain. It looks like we're not the only ones who found it." Ben said as he pointed to the left of them.

They both saw Olivia and Elliot dancing in another part of the garden to the music. "Aw..." Kate said with a smile. "He proposed to her." Kate told Ben.

"Well that's great." Ben replied. "Now you'll have a father and a mother." Ben said

"Yea. I mean Elliot's the only real father I've known. Well the only one who hasn't tried to kill me or my mother" Kate joked.

"But if he hadn't of done it you would never have got that award." Ben said pointing to the award in her hand.

"Oh yea this totally makes up for it." Kate said laughing.

They both continued to watch Elliot and Olivia dance, holding each other, looking so natural together. "They look so happy." Kate said as she watched them dance.

Ben looked around as he tried to find the courage to ask her what he wanted to. "You want to dance?" He blurted out.

Kate looked at him. "Yea." She said.

Ben stood up and took her hand and helped her to her feet. As she got up, Kate silently thanked Sally for having shown her and Callie how to dance. She put her award down on the bench. Ben looked over at Elliot he had his hands resting on Olivia's back, he figured he'd try that.

He rested his hands on her back. Kate put her arms around his neck and they swayed like that for a minute, awkwardly. Ben looked at her, he had thought she looked amazing when he first saw her but now he was breathless, as she looked up at him.

He suddenly kissed her, again catching her off guard but once she realised what he was doing she kissed him back. She'd been dying to do it all night. After a moment they pulled apart. Kate rested her head against his chest and he brought his arms up on her back and held her as the swayed to the gentle music.

"I think we have a problem." Elliot said, as he looked over Olivia's shoulders at Ben and Kate.

Olivia turned to see them. She turned all the way around and Elliot moved forward and stood behind her. He wrapped her arms around her front and held his over hers. He rested his chin on her shoulder and she tilted her head so their faces were touching.

"They look so happy." Olivia said.

"Yea they do." Elliot agreed. "They kind of remind me of us." Elliot said.

Olivia moved to the side so she could see his face as he spoke. "They've known each other for years and only realise now how special they are to each other." He said.

Olivia pulled his arms a little tighter around her and settled back into his front. "Then I hope they stay as happy as us." She said.

Elliot kissed her neck and they both continued to watch Kate and Ben, swaying slightly to the music.

**TBC**

**I hope you liked it. This was quite a long chapter to write.**

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay so this is the last chapter of this story, until the sequel, which I will start properly as soon as I finish some other stuff. I just wanted to say a huge thanks to all the reviews they've been great and really encouraging. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything you have seen on SVU.**

**Chapter 30**

Olivia was pacing the room back and forth, slowly starting to drive Casey, Melinda, and Kate mad. They all looked at her and she looked at them, knowing her behaviour was irritating, but she was nervous.

"Stop it." Kate said as she jumped up and held her still. "Breathe." She told her.

Olivia did as she was told. It was her wedding day and she was supposed to be nervous, every bride gets nervous on their wedding day.

"Olivia you look amazing." Casey said, trying to be reassuring.

"You really do Olivia, Elliot's one lucky guy." Melinda said.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?!" Olivia yelled her nerves evident in her voice.

Munch walked into the room that they were in at the back of the church. "Wow." He said looking at Olivia. "Wow and three more lovely ladies. This is like dream I had once, but you were all naked. You weren't in the dream Kate." He quickly added.

"I'm glad." She said.

"Ben would kick your ass Munch." Casey said with a smile.

"Well I came here to tell you that we are ready for you." He told them.

"Oh shit." Olivia said as she began pacing again.

"Would you three give us a moment alone, please?" Kate asked.

Munch held the door open as Casey and Melinda did as they were told and left, knowing Kate would be able to calm Olivia down. Munch shut the door behind them.

"Wow this maid of honour thing really has some power to it." Kate joked.

Olivia smiled and threw herself down into the couch.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Kate said as she quickly pulled her up. "You'll crease the dress." She said with a smile. "Mom you look beautiful so why are you so nervous because you beginning to make me feel nervous." She said beginning to sound a little more serious.

"I don't really know. I just…I honestly never believed that this would be me, I never thought I would get married and definitely not to Elliot, not unless it was in my dreams anyway." She said.

"Yea well if there's one thing I've learnt it's that dreams can come true. You were meant to marry Elliot and now you're doing it so just go for it and if I think you've forgot your lines I'll cough or something." She told Olivia.

Olivia laughed and hugged her. "Thank you." She said.

"_Thank you_." Kate said as she hugged her back.

There was another knock on the door. "Come in." They both said.

Cragen walked in, closing the door behind him. "Look at you both." He said.

Olivia's dress was pure white and silky. It zipped up at the back and the top part was like a corset, the bottom half started out tight and gradually got wider at the bottom, where it fell past her feet and lay on the floor around them. Her hair was tied back, with just a little bit out at the front and she had a small veil at the back that was pinned into her hair.

Cragen walked over to her and hugged her proudly. "You look outstanding and nothing gives me more pleasure than being the one to give you away today." He said.

Kate just looked on at them smiling. "And look at you. I can't believe how big you're getting, that or I'm shrinking." Cragen said, slightly serious about the shrinking thing. He hugged Kate and she hugged him back.

He pulled back and looked at Kate's dress. The bridesmaid's dresses where all tight fitting, thin strapped, long and a soft baby purple colour.

"Are you two ready to go?" He asked them.

Kate looked at Olivia. Olivia nodded back, she was ready.

- - - - - -

Elliot stood at the front of the church. His heart was pounding. The music suddenly started to play and Lizzie and Dickie walked down the aisle together, followed by Maureen and Kathleen, followed by Melinda and Fin, who were followed by Munch and Casey.

Ben and Kate walked up the aisle next and parted at the top. Then the music changed, everyone stood up and turned to face the aisle. Elliot looked down, his heart pounding even faster.

It almost stopped as he saw Olivia, he hadn't even seen pictures in catalogues of potential dresses and seeing her now, wearing the dress she was made him want to fall to his knees. He watched as she and Cragen slowly made their way up the aisle.

Olivia's stomach was doing flips she was half expecting to trip up or something, it felt like it had gone in slow motion but eventually she and Cragen came to a stop. Cragen kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so proud you." He whispered to her.

He stepped back and stood with the other men. Elliot took Olivia's hand and she moved to stand in front of him. They both smiled at each other.

"We are gathered here today…" The priest began.

Kate looked over at Ben. She couldn't help but noticed how hot he looked in a suit. He looked back at her and made a face that said 'What?' Kate just smiled and shook her head a little.

She turned to face Elliot and Olivia again. It made her happy to see how happy they made each other. They had been planning the wedding for months now and she knew Olivia had been nervous since picking up the wedding dress catalogues.

Elliot took Olivia's hand and placed the ring on the end of it. "Olivia I give this ring as a token of my love. I swear that I will cherish you and protect you and I promise that I will keep on being your best friend for the rest of our lives. Without you I am nothing, we were made for each other, and I love you with all my heart and I always will." He told her, pushing the ring up her finger.

Olivia took his hand. She was trying her hardest not to cry. "Elliot, I give you this ring as a token of my love for you. My whole life I never thought that I would find someone who I loved and who loved me back, then I found you and you changed my life, you saved my life and for that I promise to love you forever. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." She said as she pushed the ring up his finger.

They both smiled at each other. "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest concluded.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's back and began kissing her, slowly and passionately. Olivia held his face in one hand and held him close to her with the other.

Everyone cheered. Kate looked over at Ben who was smiling at her.

Olivia turned around and hugged Kate. Elliot turned to hug his children. "Congratulations Mom." Kate said.

They all had their hugs and gave their congratulations and followed Elliot and Olivia out of the church.

- - - - - -

Ben was searching for Kate at that after party. He was trying to search through the crowds, he spotted her in the corner talking to Lizzie and Dickie. He walked over to her. "Can I talk to you?" Ben asked.

"Sure." Kate said. "I'll see you guys later." She said to Dickie and Lizzie and walked off hand in hand with Ben. "Ben where are we going?" she asked as he weaved them through the crowds.

Eventually he led her outside. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing I just wanted to give you something." He said.

"What?" Kate asked smiling, wondering what he was up to.

He pulled something out of his pocket and grabbed her hand and dropped it in. Kate looked in her hand it was a ring, she looked up at him a little worried. "I'm not proposing." Ben quickly said.

"It was my mother's. My father worked all summer when he was 16 to get the money to buy it for her. After they died I got it and I always told them when I went to their graves that I would give it to the person that I loved." He confessed.

Kate looked at him. "Are you sure?" Kate asked him.

"Yea." He said and slid it on her finger. "After the award ceremony I knew I loved you Kate. You were the only friend I had on the streets, you and Callie anyway. It's thanks to you that I have someone like Don in my life. You found me a home." He said.

Kate hugged him. "Thank you." She said.

They suddenly heard Rihanna, shut up and drive, blasting from the party. "You wanna dance?" She asked Ben.

"Lead the way." He said.

They both walked in and straight to the dance floor where everyone else was dancing, Fin and Casey where dancing together, laughing and joking. Fin had his arm wrapped around her waist as they continued fooling about and laughing.

Elliot and Olivia were dancing to the music as well. They too were laughing as they fooled about to the music. Dancing close to each other and teasing each other with their bodies. "Wait till the honeymoon." Elliot whispered into her ear. Olivia just smiled, liking the sounds of that.

The dance floor was packed but Kate and Ben made their way to the front to dance with them. They all kept dancing to the song, all laughing at the others dancing.

Munch and Cragen were stood off the dance floor but were watching the others. "I think we'll have two more officers at the SVU in a couple of years." Munch said.

"You mean Ben and Kate?" He asked.

"Yep." Munch clarified.

"I'm counting on it." Cragen told him.

They continued watching everyone else dancing and laughing and having a great time. Cragen looked at his two best detectives as they held each other, laughing like he had never seen them laugh before and kissing and generally looking the happiest he had ever seen them look.

**The End**

**Hope the ending was okay.**

**Please review.**


	31. Chapter 31, Authors note

**This is just an A/N to let you all know that the sequel to this story is now up. It's called Incapacitated.**

**Summary****: Olivia and Elliot are happily married. Kate and Ben have been boyfriend and girlfriend for months and their relationship only gets better. Everyone is happy, until someone starts to target the products of rape, trapping them and killing them in the heinous ways. Will the detectives at the SVU work it out before Olivia and Kate find themselves as targets? **

**Please feel free to check it out and let me know what you think.**


End file.
